De Sangres Linajes y Amores
by Lady Rowling
Summary: El amor no conoce de sangres, linajes , la diferencia entre un león y una serpiente , no respeta a tus amigos, o a la casa a la cual tu perteneces PD: No se trata de Draco y Harry como pareja los puse juntos xq son protagonistas d esta historia!
1. Chapter 1: Los Carter

**Los nombres y lugares pertencen a JK Rowling SOLAMENTE LOS CARTER Y ALGUNO QUE OTRO ME PERTENECEN :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DE SANGRES LINAJES Y AMORES<strong>

Capitulo 1º

**Los Carter**

Los Carter habían sido una de las familias mágicas más influyentes de Francia durante varias décadas incluso siglos. Reconocidos también por tener entre la familia a los alumnos mas destacados y valiosos de Beuxbatons, pero su obsecion con la sangre pura los llevo a su decaída. Larissa Carter era la única sobreviviente de aquella ya desecha familia, junto con su sobrina Natashia Carter la oveja mas negra que haya tenido aquella aristócrata familia. Larissa soñaba con ver a su repugnante sobrina casada con algún apuesto mago de sangre pura y que se alejara de sus impuros y mugrientos amigos.

Desde que los Carter se mudaron a Inglaterra, todas las generaciones siguientes comenzaron a ser aceptados en el colegio mas prestigioso de Inglaterra, ingresaron con orgullo a la que, según ellos era la única casa respetable del Colegio Hogwarts, Slytherin la casa de la serpiente pero, ¿Por qué esta muchacha la ultima de los Carter tenia que quedar Gryffindor? ¿Por qué se relacionaba con sangres sucias mestizos y traidores? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Larissa respecto a su sobrina.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura, que esta noche ella no arruinaría la cena que sostendría con su importantísima invitada. Miro el reloj que marcaba exactamente las 9:49 faltaban poco para que su gran invitada llegara.

-Sigo sin comprender porque no quieres que este presente en tu reunión, pero me obligas a estar arreglada apropiadamente- reprocho una jovencita que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color verde botella que resaltaba su belleza.

-Te pedí que te arreglaras por si en un momento dado te necesito, solo en caso de que venga el hijo de Narcissa, además ya es tiempo que comiences a tener un poco de clase- contesto bruscamente Larissa

-¿Por qué te empeñas en eso? ¡A mi Draco no me interesa oíste!- La chica molesta subió las escaleras que se dirigían a su habitación, entro y se tumbo en la cama y tomo por un extremo lo que parecía una especie de oreja "Fred, George realmente los amo" pensó.

El reloj marco las diez empunto acompañado de un fuerte ¡Clac! Alguien sin duda acaba de aparecer.

Un elfo domestico abrió la puerta, donde, se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida, su rubio cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y se podría decir que era hermosa.

-¡Narcissa! Que honor – exclamo Larissa mientras ambas mujeres se daban un abrazo

-El placer es mio Larissa- contesto con cortecia Narcissa Malfoy

Mientras tanto Natashia escuchaba la conversación desde la comodidad de su recamara gracias a las orejas extensibles de los Sortilegios Weasley. El año pasado su relación con los Weasley se incremento hasta tal punto de que ya no era la simple compañera de Gryffindor si no que por el contrario ya era la amiga consentida de los gemelos y confidente de Ron, Hermione y del niño que vivió.

La chica se estaba quedando dormida pero se sobresalto cuando escucho algo interesante.

-… si estamos destrozados, desde que Lucius esta en Azkaban yo...- Narcissa no pudo continuar y estallo en lagrimas- ¡Por que al el Larissa porque! me siento tan sola-

-Tranquila Cissy, puedes venir a visitarme las veces que quieras, y entonces ¿Severus si va a vigilar a Draco?- indago Larissa

-Si, mientras Severus este cerca Draco esta a salvo, la misión que le encomendó el señor Tenebroso ya no me interesa solo quiero que mi único hijo este bien- dijo entre sollozos

Natashia estaba confundida ¿Draco tiene un misión? ¿Snape tiene como obligación cuidarlo y vigilarlo? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas ¿Qué misión seria? Acaso era matar secuestrar o algo por el estilo a Harry Potter o alguno de sus amigos? Sin duda esto no se iba a quedar así, tenia que contárselo a sus amigos mañana en el expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Pues si es mi debut con escritora d fics XD! espero q les haya gustado! es muy corto lo se una disculpa d verdad! VIVA HARRY POTTER XD!<p>

dejen comentarios please! su opinion es importante para mi! sugerencias y criticas son bien aceptadas

Mestiza Lunatica: ¿Que te parecio amiga? NECESITO q me digas tus opiniones!


	2. Chapter 2: En el expreso de Hogwarts

Capitulo 2º

**En el expreso de Hogwarts**

Natashia no podía dormir a causa de que, su cabeza no dejaba de recordar cada palabra que había dicho Narcissa Malfoy, "La misión del señor Tenebroso ya no me importa" ¿Cuál misión? Pero también no dejaba de recordar los grandes momentos que paso con el Ejercito de Dumblendore y su relación con Harry Potter, como lo extrañaba aquel chico de la cicatriz con el cual tanto se conecto el año pasado, estaba enamorada de el y aguardaba esperanzas de que su amor fuese correspondido...

La chica poso sus ojos sobre la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban la habitación. Ella había sufrido unos cambios muy radicales la enfermedad que sufrió a finales del curso pasado tuvieron sus pros y contras, lo lamentable de aquella situación fue que, su sueño de batallar al lado de sus amigos en el ministerio de magia se apago, pero "no todo fue negativo" pensó Harry y sus amigos no dejaban de visitarla y claro la enfermedad le asentó bastante bien.

Siempre fue diferente a su familia no solo en su forma de ser y de pensar, físicamente era la "fea, extremadamente delgada y sin gracia" como su tía la consideraba, pero todo cambio, ahora era una hermosa jovencita.

Al día siguiente estaba ansiosa por cruzar la barrera que dividía al mundo muggle del mágico, Natashia dio un respiro y la cruzo. El esplendoroso tren que conducía a la que según ella era su verdadero hogar se veía reluciente, magos y brujas de todas las edades se despedían de sus respectivas familias.

Al subir al tren, mientras buscaba un compartimiento vacio, alguien gritaba su nombre, era el mismiso elegido

-¡Natashia! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Harry Potter

-¡Harry! ¿Bien y tu? No sabes cuento te extrañe- dijo la muchacha mientras se daban un corto pero efusivo abrazo

-Wow te ves, bueno hum, bastante recuperada- el muchacho se ruborizo

-Gracias, ¿Buscamos un compartimiento? Y por cierto ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?-di

-Claro, ah y ellos bueno es que los nombraron prefectos-

-¡OH ¡ Que bien por ellos , tengo tantas cosas que contarles ni te imaginas quien fue a nuestra casa, Narcissa Malfoy-

-¿En serio? Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarte pero es sobre Draco-

Natashia comenzó a platicarle todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero se vieron interrumpidos por Neville Longbotton y la gran amiga de ella, Luna Lovegood.

-¡Neville! ¡Luna! ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto efusivamente la muchacha

-Yo bastante bien, mi abuela se siente muy orgullosa de mi- exclamo con orgullo Neville

-Y mi padre y yo indagamos mas sobre los nargles- dijo distraídamente Luna

Después de una gran charla sobre el ED, una niña de tercero les entrego un pergamino a Harry y a Neville. Ambos chicos fueron invitados a una cena en un compartimiento del tren.

-Nos vemos en la cena- exclamo el ojiverde

-Por supuesto- contesto la joven

Ambas chicas platicaron un largo tiempo sobre los artículos del Quisquilloso, pero Natashia no prestaba del todo atención, sus pensamientos solo tenían tiempo para el niño que vivió. Finalmente, el tren se detuvo, solamente podría significar una cosa, habían llegado a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo! espero les guste no es la gran cosa debido a que, lo que les queria mostra en si es su relacion y sentimientos hacia Harry!<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**LettersOcean: Que bueno q te gusto! ahora dime ¿Q opinas de este cap? Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3: Como pez en el Agua

Capitulo 3ª

**Como pez en el agua**

_"Harry se escabullo al compartimiento de Slytherin, oculto bajo su capa invisible, pues el muchacho quería averiguar sus verdaderos motivos. Draco esta recostado en el asiento con su cabeza recargada sobre el regazo de Pansy Parkinson que, comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello, sonriendo como una tonta como si cualquier chica quisiera estar en su lugar_

_-¿Y que quería Slughorn?-pregunto Malfoy_

_-Solo quería socializar con algunos alumnos que tenían parientes conocidos de el-explico Blaise Zabini.- Invito a Potter Longbotton y a la Weasley- continuo el chico_

_Malfoy se sobresalto y exclamo con ironía_

_-A Longbotton, pero ese es un completo idiota, Potter bueno es Lógico "El maldito Elegido" pero, a la Weasley esa que tiene de importante si solo es una asquerosa traidora-_

_-Bueno, muchos chicos están locos por ella hasta tu la encuentras guapa no Blaise- interrumpió Pansy_

_-Yo no me acercaría a una repúgnate traidora por muy guapa que fuese-_

_Todos sonrieron satisfechos. Pero Malfoy les explico sobre un supuesto trabajo y que no había necesidad de estudiar __después de decir que tal vez no estuviera en el colegio el próximo año. Sus palabras causaron la admiración de sus compañeros Harry prestó más atención que nunca._

_-Ya se vera Hogwarts- dijo el rubio_

_Cuando todos se salieron del compartimiento, Draco saco su varita y apunto a Harry, quien con un golpe sordo y estrepitoso callo al suelo, Malfoy le dio una patada en la nariz y lo cubrió con la capa invisible._

_-Es de parte de mi padre Potter- el muchacho salió con aire triunfal"_

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde esta Harry?-pregunto Natashia a Ron y Hermione<p>

-Creímos que se había adelantado- explico Hermione

Preocupados por el paradero de su amigo, lanzaban miradas nerviosas a todos lados, hasta que Potter apareció con la cara llena de sangre.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le cuestiono Ron - ¿Y porque sangras?

-Nada importante luego les digo- se excuso Potter dado que las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros lo incomodaban.

Ya en la sala común Natashia les conto de una vez por todas lo ocurrido la noche anterior a su regreso a Hogwarts

-La madre de Draco esta preocupada- señaló Natashia

-Ahora nos toca ponerte al tanto a ti- se expreso Hemione

-Si durante las vacaciones vimos que Malfoy se escabullía al Callejón Knockturn. Sin su madre- conto Harry

-Wow ¿y que mas hizo?- curioso Natashia

-Bueno entro a Borgin & Burkes y le menciono al dueño algo sobre "reparar algo" pero que "no se enterara su madre" – continuo el ojiverde

- Draco le mostro algo pero no vimos con claridad pero el señor Borgin quedo aterrorizado.- explico Hermione

-Pero, Hermione fue a investigar y fue un desastre- menciono Ron

-Si tan experto eres Ronald porque no se lo preguntaste tú- enfadada Hermione se fue a la habitación

Harry y Natashia se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice

-Bueno me voy a dormir- se despidió Ron mientras daba un bostezó de Hipopótamo- Que descansen.

-Adiós Ron- se despidieron

Se produjo un silencio incomodo que Harry rompió, la muchacha tenia la mirada perdida, ella no podía borrar de su mente la sonrisa y la amabilidad del chico que tenia s u lado

-Ron y Hermione creen que exagero pero, yo creo que Malfoy relevo a su padre como Mortifago-

-¿Por qué piensas eso Harry?-

-Porque cuando lo vimos junto a su madre con Madame Malkin le molesto que le tocaran el antebrazo izquierdo-

-Es una buena teoría, aunque difícil de saber, pero sea lo que sea no hay que perderlo de vista, lo que traiga entre manos no es nada bueno-

-Gracias, tu si me entiendes- revelo Harry

Natashia se sentía como pez en el agua, ambos tenían tanto en común, tíos crueles, sin padres, ahora tenian una obsecion por averiguar los motivos de Draco Malfoy y simplemente congeniaban a la perfección.

Pero habia una personita a la cual Natshia Carter no habia visto, su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! El tercer capitulo! ¿Q les parece? X FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS! no se necesita estar registrado solo denle clic en rewiev this chapter y LISTO!<strong>

**MESTIZA LUNATICA: HAY AMIGA GRACIAS X TU APOYO! DEDICADO PARA TI ESTE CAPITULO! comenta pliss! CUIDATE !TQM!**

**PROXIMAMENTE EL CUARTO! A x sierto q les parecio q puse una especie d flasback? Me gusta agregar cosas del libro y serle fiel! cuando vean el texto en cursiva ya saben q es ! un recuerdo de un personaje o un suceso del libro q trate sobre Draco o Harry LO MAS IMPORTANTE PUES!**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO! :D!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alexia Bonham

Capitulo 4º

**Alexia Bonham**

Natashia entro a la habitación de las mujeres, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa que le correspondió, Lavender y Parvati la miraron sorprendidas y comenzaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas y por fin la vio.

-¡ALEXIA! ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi ni en el tren, ni en ninguna parte- reprocho con alegría Natashia

-Amiga, es que se me hizo tarde entre al primer compartimiento que encontré, y no quise ir al Gran Comedor porque….- la muchacha se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga llorando- ¡Quien tu sabes mando reclutar a mi madre!, pero no lograron… estoy muy asustada no quiero que le pase nada-

Hermione, Lavender y Parvati observaban aquella lamentable escena, la castaña Granger se acerco y se unió a ellas.

-Ya tranquila aquí estamos para apoyarte, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Natashia que estaba atónita, ella había pasado unos días en casa de su amiga tiempo atrás y conocía a su madre, era una mujer bondadosa y se comportaba como una madre con ella.

-Los mortifagos ella… ella se negó… la querían reclutar… pero… Pero ellos se enfadaron y la atacaron.. Se defendió… esta bien dentro de todo pero…. Amenazaron con hacernos daño-

-¿Dónde esta tu mama Alexia?- pregunto Hermione

-Ella bueno el Profesor Dumblendore se ofreció para protegerla pero me preocupa de todas formas- confeso la muchacha

-Amiga, mientras Dumblendore este cerca nada puede ocurrirle, tranquila- le consoló su amiga

Alexia se tranquilizo un poco, Natashia y Hermione la animaron más. A la mañana siguiente la joven estaba con la alegría que le caracterizaba. Las clases habían comenzado y todos tenían montones de deberes.

-Hay no tengo ni las mas mínima idea cuando voy a terminar todo esto- se quejo Alexia mientras ella y Natashia se sentaban en los jardines del castillo.

-Jajajaja, espero que Herms nos de una ayudadita-

-"Espero que Herms nos de una ayudadita" Miren nada mas la espantosa Carter ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Una reconstrucción de rostro?- Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer junto a sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle que reían como idiotas.

-Aléjate Malfoy- le espeto fríamente Alexia - Tu y tus estúpidos amiguitos-

-Uy! ¿A quien crees que le hablas de esa forma?- rencorosamente contesto el rubio

Alexia saco su varita y Draco también, inmediatamente Natashia se interpuso.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena-

-Pero te insulto, ¡No voy a dejar que te humille!- grito Alexia

-Hay miren nada mas la mestiza defendiendo a la sangre pura, que bajo haz caído Carter- se bufo Malfoy

-Y tu padre, hay me lo saludas, el es el que ha caído mas bajo Malfoy- respondió irónicamente Natashia- vámonos amiga-

Natashia temblaba de rabia, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras.

-¡Natashia! ¡Alexia! ¿Cómo están?- pregunto alegremente el chico que vivió

-Hola Harry - saludo Alexia

El muchacho miro a Natashia y se percato que algo no estaba bien

-¿Qué ocurre?-indago

-Malfoy, ¡Lo odio!- exploto la joven

-No le hagas caso, vengan sentémonos cerca, allí están Ron y Hermione-

Las jóvenes siguieron a Harry y se sentaron cerca del trío, pero antes saludaron a Ron y Hermione.

-Que gentil es Harry- susurro Alexia

-Si, es un completo encanto- contesto Carter

-¡CARTER! ¡BONHAM! Silencio no es el momento de chismosear ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!- regaño el profesor Snape.

El día no podría ser peor para Natashia, simplemente odiaba todo lo relacionado con Slytherin, ¿Por qué los que le hacen la vida de cuadritos eran de esa casa? Pensó, su familia entera, Malfoy y Snape.

Durante la clase de pociones las cosas mejoraron, Harry tenia un misterioso libro que provoco que todo le saliera perfecto, Hermione desesperada agregaba ingredientes a su poción y Ron, Alexia y Natashia comenzaron a decir tontería y media contra Malfoy y Snape.

-Jajajaja que gracioso Ronald- dijo entre risas la rubia de Carter.

El profesor Slughorn se acerco a la mesa y maravillado con la poción de Harry exclamo:

-¡Por Merlín! El rey de las pociones, sin duda heredaste el talento de tu madre muchacho, te haz ganado la botella de Felix Felicis-

Al acercarse al caldero de Natashia menciono

-Jovencita, tu poción es casi perfecta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el profesor

-Amm Natashia Carter, señor- respondió

-¡Oh! Vaya una Carter, tuve a Larissa era muy talentosa, y claro también a su hermana Clarisa- comento con nostalgia

-¿Le enseño a mi madre? De verdad-

-Claro, tenia un talento grandioso para las pociones, y por supuesto miembro del Club de las Eminencias-

Su madre fue una prodigio en las pociones, Natashia estaba maravillada, ella no conocía mucho de su madre pues murió cuando tan solo tenía tres años de edad. Después de todo ese día no fue del todo malo.

**Hola d nuevo! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q HAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA! ¿Q LES PARECE ESTE CAP? Todavía no llegamos a lo emocionante, tranquilos, jejeje SORPRESAS VIENEN! Tributo a la pareja Romione SEV Y LILY Y MAS!**

**Kokiita:Gracias x agregarme a favoritos! :D**

**POTTERICA: GRACIAS LINDA!SALUDOS TKM! **

**MESTIZA! ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS AMIGA! TKM! Alexia este nombre tu lo escogiste asi es que va dedicado a ti**

**COMENTEN AUNQ SEA DEJEN UN SIMPLE hola! XD!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mi Elegido

Capitulo 5º

**Mi Elegido**

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre, y las cosas para Natashia eran diferentes, pero a la vez bastante incomodas. Dado que, tras su radical cambio de imagen los chicos la seguían mas, cosa que, a ella le incomodaba demasiado, aunque Alexia tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Incluso ambas brujas tuvieron leves altercados, con un alumno de séptimo de Ravenclaw por ejemplo, que comenzó a decirles piropos bastantes subidos de tono, el resultado, dos horas de castigo con Argus Filch, y un muchacho inconsciente en la enfermería.

Natashia se encontraba acostada boca arriba, miro a sus compañeras de cuarto, todas dormían, la muchacha no tenia sueño, pues se preguntaba una y otra vez, _¿Por qué las personas se fijaban en el dinero, el estatus de sangre o en el físico? Después de todo esas cosas no eran sinónimo de felicidad, yo daría toda la fortuna de mi familia y mi mansión, a cambio de, tener una madre, una familia como los Weasley o simplemente tener aquella acogedora cálida y pequeña casita donde viven esos adorables pelirrojos._

Para ella, el linaje o la sangre no eran de importancia_, ¿Qué tiene de malo convivir con sangres sucias, mestizos o muggles? _Tal vez esta era la razón principal por la cual su tía incluso Draco Malfoy la despreciaban. La joven dio un suspiro y se recostó de lado, metió una mano debajo de su almohada y saco una fotografía, donde se encontraba una niña extremadamente delgada, con la tez pálida, tenia su cabello desarreglado, sin brillo y muy enredado, pero tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel.

Natashia volvió a suspirar, ver esa fotografía le recordaba que antes no era la hermosa bruja que era ahora, le ayudaba a no olvidar quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos y cuales eran los verdaderos muchachos que la querían, ahora la mayoría la querían solo porque era bella, esbelta y su cabello era hermoso y reluciente, sus ojos era lo único que quedaban de la Carter de antes . Después de sacar varias conclusiones, ella estaba completamente segura que este año iba a ser el mejor, y porque no, hasta ser la compañera del niño que vivió

Los alumnos de sexto estaban tan saturados de trabajo, que ni Harry ni mucho menos Natashia tenían en mente la misión de Draco. Las pocas ocasiones que tenían de charlar un rato a solas eran mínimas. Pero una tarde, ambos magos tuvieron tiempo de platicar a solas.

-Deberíamos hacer más seguido aquí la tarea Harry- sugirió Natashia

-Si, es bastante agradable- respondió el chico

Se encontraban cerca del lago, el viento les revolvía el cabello y acariciaba sus rostros.

-Sabes Harry, a mi me hubiera encantado conocer a tu padrino- se sincero

-¿En serio?- cuestiono sorprendido

-Si, por todo lo que me haz contado, siento que, el me hubiera comprendido demasiado-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno es lógico, su familia obsesionada con la sangre pura, lo consideraban un traidor y una vergüenza, perteneció a Gryffindor, ¡Vamos Harry! ¿No se te hace conocido eso?- exclamo la chica

-Te identificas con el , a Sirius le habrías caído bien, lo extraño demasiado-

-El estaría muy orgulloso de ti Harry, al igual que tus padres, donde quiera que se encuentren, siempre en todo momento van a enorgullecerse del hijo y el ahijado tan valiente que eres-

De repente, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, Natashia sentía como se ruborizaba poco a poco.

-Gracias, tu eres...bueno… muy especial para mi- susurro el atractivo ojiverde

-Y tú para mi Harry Potter, eres mi elegido-

La joven de los Carter cerró sus ojos y sintió como poco a poco los labios del apuesto mago se juntaban con los suyos, el beso más dulce que jamás haya sentido.

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! MESTIZA LUNATICA Y POTTERICA GRAX NUEVAMENTE XTODO LINDAS!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:Sacrificio de Amor

_**"Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él."**_

_**Capitulo 6º**_

_-¡QUE! Estas seguro que era ella Warwick- exclamo furiosa Larissa Carter_

_-Si mi señora, seguí a la señorita Carter como usted me lo pidió y vi como se besaba con el chico Potter- respondió el elfo domestico _

_-Muy bien, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, ve a Hogwarts y búscala y dale un mensaje de mi parte- ordeno maliciosamente la mujer_

_¡Clac! El elfo desapareció, y Larissa comenzó a redactar una carta_

* * *

><p>Natashia, Alexia y Hermione estaban bajando las escaleras que conectaban su habitación con la sala común cuando un ruido proveniente del dormitorio, Natashia regreso a investigar que ocurría, al abrir la puerta se percato que había un pequeño y anciano elfo que le era familiar.<p>

-¡Warwick! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida Natashia

-Tengo un mensaje para usted señorita, de parte de mi ama Larissa-respondió con cortesía mientras daba una reverencia.

-¿y que mensaje traes para mi?-

-Warwick trae el mensaje de su tía Larissa, que amenaza con sacarla inmediatamente de Hogwarts si no se aleja de Harry Potter y de sus repugnantes amigos- dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué? ¡Warwick! ¡Espera!- la muchacha estaba confundida

Natashia les platico lo ocurrido a sus amigas, pero la situación fue de mal en peor. La profesora MaGonagall le pidió que se acercara pues tenia que darle un mensaje

-Señorita Carter, recibí una carta de parte de su tía, esta delicada de salud, y me pidió autorización para que si en un momento dado, necesita que usted valla a visitarla- le comunico la profesora

-Gracias profesora lo tendré encuentra- mintió la chica

_"Que bajo haz caído Larissa pero_ _no lo lograras" _pensó con coraje, estaba tan enojada que no presto atención a las típicas burlas de Draco Malfoy.

Durante la tarde, Natashia medito muchas cosas, su relación con Harry, las amenazas de su tía y que Malfoy volvió a las andadas, quería atraparlo con las manos en la masa, ella le prometió a Harry cumplir con la misión de descubrir lo que se traía entre manos, costara lo que costara.

Los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas, Natashia comenzaba a angustiarse debido a los constantes y bochornosos vociferadores que recibía por parte de Larissa Carter .Tenia una posible solución pero no quería pensar en eso.

**_"Sé que mucho se ha dicho del amor, sé que es infinito, que se basa de sacrificio, que no tiene tiempo ni lugar."_******

-Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre Malfoy- susurro Harry

Natashia asintió, se encontraban en la sala común, estaba vacía pues era demasiado tarde.

-Natashia, sabes que te amo, pero…-

-Harry, ya se a que te refieres, yo también lo eh pensado, la solución a esto es que yo…- la chica no pudo continuar debido a que, el ojiverde la beso, al separar sus labios se miraron a los ojos, Harry tenia un aspecto de tristeza y la chica rompió a llorar.

-Tranquila- le calmo Potter mientras la abrazaba

-¿Cuál es el plan Harry?-pregunto

-Bueno es…. Que te hagas amiga de Draco… y... y logres ganarte su confianza mientras tanto con eso solucionas que tu tía te deje en paz-

-Harry, eso no es suficiente-dijo mientras se incorporaba – Debe ser algo mas haya de… de… hum de una amistad- continuo

-¡No! ¿su novia?- exclamo con enojo, los celos y la rabia se estaban apoderando de el, su chica novia de Draco Malfoy.

Medito por un momento y después de todo el y Natashia no podían ser pareja, por cualquier situación, si salía con ella, se iba de Hogwarts, la amaba pero no podría arriesgarse a dejar que se fuera del castillo

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con tristeza, con la esperanza de que ella negara aquella estúpida mision

-Si, por ayudarte Harry soy capaz de dar mi vida, tu sabes bien que te amo-

Se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, pues a partir de mañana Harry y Natashia ya no podrían besarse, ahora esos labios tendrían que ser de Draco Malfoy.

**_"La pasion lleva al sacrificio, el sacrificio al esfuerzo y el esfuerzo al triunfo"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>uy! q les parecio! q cursi soy OMG! jajajajja <em>**

**_Potterica: jajajajaja XD! SI ESAS FRASES D "amiga" muy tipicas mias y tambien echale la culpa a MESTIZA LUNATICA :D! GRACIAS X tus comentarios! a y claro los apellidos Carter y Bonham son en honor a Helena Bonham Carter! :D CUIDAT XAO :)!_**

**_MESTIZA LUNATICA: AMIGAAAAAA! Q T PARECE ESTE CAP? espero tus comentarioosss! GRACIAS X TU APOYOO! :D cuidate! _**

**_BrendaMALFOY y Hermione Potter:GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS Y X AGREGARME A FAVORITOS CHICAS! :D dedicado este cap para ustedes!_**

**_ESPEREN EL PROXIMOO CAP!_**


	7. Chapter 7:Como el Agua y el Aceite

Capitulo 7º

**Como el Agua y el Aceite**

-¿Qué tienes que conquistar a Draco?-pregunto alarmada Alexia

-Ya te explique mil veces el porque- respondió con impaciencia

-Esta bien te apoyo pero, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo vas a lograr- dijo refunfuñando la muchacha

-A ver repasemos mis puntos a favor- exclamo nerviosa- A quien engaño ¡No tengo nada a mi favor! Draco y yo somos como el agua y el aceite-

, eres sangre pura, tu tía se lleva bien con su madre, le gustas a Blaise Zabini…-

-¿Y de que sirve que le guste a Zabini?-cuestiono divertida

-Bueno es lógico, sabemos que Zabini es muy... bueno muy especial al igual que Draco para fijarse en sus chicas- explico Alexia

-Tiene lógica, será mejor que me arregle, en la tarde lo buscare, después de la clase de pociones ,podría invitarlo a ir juntos a Hogsmeade- susurro dado que Lavender Brown acababa de llegar, otra de las cuestiones era esa, que nadie se enterara.

Durante la clase de pociones Natashia no perdía de vista a Malfoy y Harry no la perdía a ella, el chico estaba arrepentido por todos los problemas que le había causado a Natashia.

-Bueno, esto es todo por hoy recojan sus cosas- exclamo alegremente Slughorn

Natashia lanzo un hechizo, que provoco que a Malfoy se le derramaran todas sus cosa ella salió apresurada del salón y espero a Draco. "_Tranquila, todo va salir bien "pensó._

-Hola Malfoy-saludo coquetamente

-¿Qué quieres Carter?, no me mires así- exclamo molesto

-Es que eres tan atractivo -

-Que no te oiga tu amiguito Potter, le va a dar un paro cardiaco-

-Ellos no son mis amigos, sabes fingía serlo para ser hum.. Mas popular-mintió

-Vaya vaya, es la primera vez que oigo que una Gryffindor dice algo interesante- cometo galantemente

-Me encantaría invitarte a que tu sabes, vayamos juntos a Hogsmeade- señalo Natashia

-Si que eres muy guapa Carter, pero parece un guion bastante ensañado, ¡Aléjate de mi! Roñosa traidora-grito Draco

Natashia saco su varita y exclamo:

-¡Desmius!-

-¡Protego!-se defendió Draco

-¡Expelliarm..!-

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-regaño el profesor Slughorn

Ambos magos bajaron las varitas.

-No creo que un castigo sea suficiente, a partir de hoy ustedes dos tomaran mi clase juntos, haber si asi aprenden a llevarse bien-

-¿Qué? Pero profesor...-excuso Natashia

-Disculpe señorita Carter pero yo soy el que decide que hacer, ahora váyanse a su sala común correspondiente-

-Te odio- susurro Natashia al pasar junto a Draco

-Gracias lo mismo digo-

Al llegar a la sala común estaba hirviendo en rabia, donde unos atónitos Ron y Hermione la miraban, Se desplomo en un sillón enojada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto dulcemente el niño que vivió

-Malfoy, intente acercarme a el pero, fue un fracaso, me insulto y…y le lance un hechizo... Slughorn nos castigo con trabajar juntos en su clase-

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, olvídalo, mañana vamos juntos a Hogsmeade ¿Te parece?-

La chica asintió, todavía molesta maldijo por lo bajo a Malfoy y se fue a dormir.

HOLAAAAAA! Q les parece! UFF! SALUDOS A TODOS! COMENTE XAO!

gracias x todo amigas! las quiero!


	8. Chapter 8: El Collar Maldito

Capitulo 8

**El Collar Maldito**

-Alexia, Alexia Bonham despierta- susurro Natashia a su dormida amiga

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto adormilada

-No voy a seguir con esto-

-Para eso me despertaste, para decirme que no vas a seguir con el asunto de Malfoy- señalo malhumorada

-Claro, estaba ansiosa por decirte- respondió despreocupadamente

-Natashia, son las seis de la mañana es sábado, me lo pudiste decir en Hogsmeade-dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada

-Bueno duérmete entonces-

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Alexia se despertó y ambas chicas se arreglaron para ir a la excursión en Hogsmeade, pero la profesora MaGonagall le prohibió a Natashia salir, dado que, el profesor Slughorn le comunico el altercado con Draco Malfoy.

-Yo me quedo contigo- comento Alexia

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ve diviértete- dijo con tristeza

-Como crees que voy a ir sin mi mejor amiga-

_"El panorama en Hogsmeade no era muy alentador. Zonko estaba cerrado y el clima era muy frío, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al pub de Las Tres Escobas aunque los chicos no estaban cómodos. Harry estaba enfadado por el robo de Mundungus y Ron parece más interesado en buscar con la mirada a Madame Rosmerta, la atractiva camarera, que en charlar con sus amigos, lo cual le desagradaba mucho a Hermione. Finalmente el trío opto por volver al colegio, y salieron de la taberna detrás de Katie Bell y su amiga Leanne. Mientras caminan en dirección al castillo, los chicos observaron como Leanne intentaba quitarle un paquete a Katie. Se produjo un forcejeo, y de repente Katie se elevo por los aires como si diese un grácil salto, y tras algunos momentos de estar suspendida a dos metros del suelo, Katie se puso a gritar de dolor. Leanne, Harry, Hermione y Ron tiran de sus tobillos hasta que consiguen bajarla, pero la chica sigue retorciéndose. Harry va a buscar a Hagrid que se llevo a Katie en brazos a la enfermería del colegio. Harry esta seguro que el culpable era Draco Malfoy."_

-¡Harry! Hermione Ron, ¿Cómo están?- saludo alegremente Natashia, Hermione le dio un abrazo y le regalo unas ranas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, pero Harry se acerco, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta un sillón lejano de todos los estudiantes.

-Katie Bell fue, embrujada, tenia que llevar un paquete a Dumblendore, era un collar maldito- le platicó en un susurro el mago

-No pude ser, pero... ¿Tu crees que Malfoy sea el culpable?-pregunto nerviosa

-Se que tiene que ver con el estoy seguro, pero MaGonagall dice que estuvo castigado-

-Harry, yo ¡Lo siento!-exploto la muchacha llamando la atención de Seamus y Neville

-¿De que hablas?-cuestiono extrañado

-Harry, no entiendes, yo estaba decidida a no volver a intentar acercarme a el pero… con lo de Katie yo… hum tendré que volver a intentar-

Harry Potter estaba confundido por varias cosas, por una parte la tentación de decirle a Natashia que olvidara todo y que volviera a su lado, pero otra era que sentía algo extraño respecto a la relación de Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley.

-Harry que ocurre- pregunto

-Nada es solo que.. a por cierto te traje un obsequio- el muchacho metió una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo unos dulces deliciosos

-Gracias Harry-

-Es poco pero quería comprarte algo- dijo con ternura

Se miraron a los ojos con la costumbre de siempre pero la única diferencia era que, el beso nunca

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí otra vez dando lata! Jejej GRACIAS X SU APOYO!:D<strong>

**Fanatic HP: GRACIAS Q LINDA! Q BUENO Q T GUSTA ESTE FIC! Este capitulo dedicado para ti!**

**MESTIZA LUNATICA: AMIGA! Se te extraña! TKMMM!**

**BRENDAMALFOY Y POTTERICA: espero sus cometarios amigas! CUIDENSE XAO! J **


	9. Chapter 9: El pasado de Clarissa

Capitulo 9º

**El pasado de Clarissa**

Natashia estaba cansadísima, y todavía le faltaba terminar la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras e ir a la reunión del profesor Slughorn.

-¿Vas a ir con Slughorn?-pregunto impaciente Alexia

-Si, bueno es que, no es que me importe la reunión, pero quiero saber mas de mi madre- respondió sinceramente, ella sabia que ni a Ron y menos a Alexia les hacia mucha gracia no estar en esas aburridas reuniones.

-Oh, esta bien, ve no hay problema- la chica retomo su tarea y no volvieron a mencionar el tema.

Después de un larguísimo e incomodo silencio, Natashia se despidió de su amiga y junto con Hermione se dirigió a la cena del Club de las Eminencias.

-¿Ya terminaste los deberes Herms?-pregunto Natashia

-Ya, pero estoy preparada porqué Ron va a pedirme que le pase la redacción de Snape- dijo sonriente

Ambas chicas llegaron a la oficina del profesor de pociones, saludaron con cortesía, y se alejaron de Cormac McLaggen que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione y de Blaise Zabini que no perdía de su vista a Carter.

-¡Por Merlín! Que agradable tenerlas aquí señoritas- saludo alegremente el profesor

Las muchachas sonrieron y se sentaron juntas, después de una deliciosa cena y de escuchar a McLaggen presumir todos se retiraron menos Natashia.

-Señorita Carter, ¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono el maestro

-Profesor, es que tengo una duda- respondió con sinceridad

-Adelante pregunte lo que quiera-

-¿Cómo era mi madre profesor?-

-Tu madre bueno… era una bruja muy talentosa en las pociones- le dijo con ternura

_"Clarissa perteneció a Ravenclaw, la primera de su familia en quedar en dicha casa, mientras que Larissa quedo con orgullo a Slytherin, ambas se llevaban dos años de diferencia, cuando tu madre llego a Hogwarts, su hermana estaba emocionada de que su querida hermana quedara junto a ella en Slytherin, cosa que, como te mencione no ocurrió"_

_"Larissa era muy popular, y una de mis mejores alumnas de su curso, era muy atractiva y tenia talento en pociones y en transformaciones, mientras que Clarissa era todo lo contrario, hasta que ingreso al cuarto año todo cambio, Larissa estaba a un año de graduarse, tu madre desarrollo un despertar interesante, supero a su hermana en Pociones y era una carismática jovencita"_

_"Sigo sin comprender como es que usted y el señor Malfoy no se llevan cordialmente, uno podría suponer que heredarían el mal de familia"_

-Mal de familia, ¿a que se refiere señor?-interrumpió Natashia

-Oh! Jovencita Larissa Carter sostuvo un breve romance con Lucius Malfoy-

_"Larissa y Lucius tuvieron dicho enamoramiento durante el sexto curso de ambos, Clarissa estaba enamorada en secreto de el, cuando el apuesto y joven Malfoy termino con la mayor de las hermanas provoco la confusión y distanciamiento de ambas, pues Larissa comprendió que Lucius la dejo por Clarissa, que en realidad se referían a Narcissa Black"_

_"Durante el sexto año de Clarissa con Lucius y Larissa ya graduados, ella se enamoro de Alexandre Grint una simpático muchacho de Gryffindor, pésimo para las pociones pero excelente en encantamientos y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero después de que salieron de Hogwarts, te tuvieron a ti, pero la tragedia los invadió, a tu padre le fascinaban los dragones y todo salió mal, después de morir, tu madre se fue a vivir con Larissa y misteriosamente murió"_

Natashia contuvo las lágrimas, cuantas cosas no sabia de sus padres.

-Gra…Gracias profesor- se despidió del maestro

-¡Por Merlín! No hay nada que agradecer, es un placer-

No lo podría creer ¿Su madre Ravenclaw? ¿Larissa y Lucius novios? Eso le intrigaba, su madre y su tía se sintieron atraídas por un Malfoy, simplemente esa idea era difícil de concebir. La jovencita se puso a llorar descontroladamente al llegar a la sala común, todos se habían ido a dormir, aunque no era la única, un joven apuesto de cabello rubio lloraba nervioso y asustado en un baño, con Myrtle la Llorona.


	10. Chapter 10:Partido de Amor

Capitulo 10º

**Partido de Amor**

Durante la clase de herbologia Harry le contaba a Ron y Hermione sobre el recuerdo que vio con Dumblendore, Ron no entendía por qué Dumblendore quería que Harry conociera el pasado de Voldemort, algo que Harry también se preguntaba. Hermione, en cambio, lo encontraba fascinante y pensaba que era la única manera de descubrir las debilidades de Voldemort.

Natashia y Alexia se sentaron junto al trió e interrumpieron dicha conversación, Harry se sentía un tanto culpable de no poder platicarle a Natashia sobre los recuerdos de Lord Voldemort, pero Dumblendore solo le permitía que solamente lo supieran Ron y Hermione

-¿Cómo les fue en la reunión con Slughorn chicas?- pregunto Harry cambiando de tema

-Fue bastante entretenida, pero Slughorn no paraba hablar de sus ex alumnos famosos- respondió Hermione

- Y no dejaba de adular a McLaggen por tener tantas influencias-dijo fríamente Natashia

-Además Harry, no podrás librarse de la fiesta de Navidad, ya que Slughorn nos pidió a Natashia y a mi que averiguáramos tus noches libres- señalo Hermione, Ron se puso celoso

-¿Esta fiesta será para los consentidos de Slughorn?-pregunto Ron malhumorado

.Hermione, sin pensar, confirmó que sí, que solamente sería para sus preferidos, el Club de las Eminencias. La chica trato de remediar su error, mientras Harry iba por la vaina que había salido volando miro a Natashia, estaba bastante seria y Alexia al igual que Ron enojada.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto dulcemente Harry

-Bien gracias, hum es que, le pregunte a Slughorn sobre mi madre- respondió con nostalgia

El chico le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, en señal de apoyo, Natashia le sonrió y Potter se ruborizo.

-¡JA! El club de la Eminencias ¿Por qué no vas con McLaggen Hermione?-expreso furioso Ron

-Pensaba invitarte a ti- respondió Hermione ruborizada.

Ron la miro enternecido y sorprendido pero Hermione estaba enojada

-Como prefieres que ligue con McLaggen, lo invitare a el-

-No me refería a eso, Hermione- se disculpo Ron mas ruborizado que la chica

Harry observo a sus amigos, claro que imaginaba que algún día ocurriría esto, lo que le preocupaba era que si se volvían pareja terminaran y se dejaran de hablar ó que no terminara y lo excluyeran del grupo. Decidió esperar a ver que pasaba en la fiesta de Navidad.

Al caer la noche Natashia puso al tanto a Harry sobre su conversación con el profesor de pociones.

-En serio, vaya tu tía y Lucius Malfoy, no lo puedo creer- expreso Harry

-Ni yo, la verdad que estas cosas del amor son muy complicadas, y ¿Qué le ocurre a Ron?-pregunto extrañada

-Buenos es que Ginny le grito enojada que Víctor Krum se besaba con Hermione-

-Algún día va a pasar algo entre esos dos- respondió divertida

Las siguientes semanas no fueron nada fáciles, Ron trataba a Hermione con indiferencia, Harry trataba de apaciguarlos pero no lo lograba y para colmo, las habilidades de Quidditch de Ron decayeron aun más, lo que lo volvió más agresivo, llevándolo a ofrecer su renuncia del equipo, pero Harry no la aceptó, así que Ron aceptó jugar el partido debido a que Harry no tenía tiempo de conseguir otro guardián.

Natashia también estaba preocupada, no solo por su amiga Hermione si no que, el asunto de Malfoy iba de mal en peor, durante una de las clases de Pociones, la chica discutió severamente con Draco y cada ves el odio entre ambos se acrecentaba, Malfoy la llamaba "_El_ _troll_ _que_ _se_ _convirtió_ _en_ _arpía_" cosa que irritaba mas a la Carter.

_"La mañana del partido, Ron estaba decaído y muy nervioso. Hermione, que no había desayunado con ellos por el comportamiento de Ron, decidió hacerlo esta vez. Mientras, Harry le intentaba hacer beber a Ron un jugo de calabaza, Hermione lo interrumpió diciéndole que le había echado algo al jugo. Ron, que aún seguía enojado con Hermione, se lo bebió. Hermione se fue no sin antes echarle en cara a Harry lo que hizo, mientras que él le echaba en cara el _confundus_ que le hizo a McLaggen._

_Los jugadores bajaron al estadio y mientras, Harry mencionaba la suerte que tenían de jugar con tan buen tiempo. Después, también se enteraron que un cazador de Slytherin no podía jugar porque le pegaron con una bludger y Malfoy también se perdería el partido porque estaba enfermo, cosa que extraño a Harry ya que antes también se había lesionado, pero hizo lo imposible para que pospusieran el juego. Harry comentó sus sospechas con Ron, pero a él sólo le importo la buena suerte que tenía, lo que le hizo sospechar de lo que Harry le había puesto en la bebida. Pero Harry solamente le dijo que se pusiera las botas. Y comenzó el partido._

_El partido fue narrado por Zacharias Smith que sólo hacia comentarios despectivos en contra del equipo de Gryffindor, comentarios que eran aplaudidos por la afición de Slytherin. El partido fue muy corto, pero muy movido, Ron hizo una actuación espectacular y entró tanto en confianza que hasta simuló ser el director de la orquesta que entonaba "Weasley es nuestro rey". Finalmente, Harry logró atrapar la Snitch para júbilo de todos, menos claro para Slytherin. _

_Hermione llegó al vestidor, para recriminarle a Harry haber usado a Felix en el jugo de Ron, cosa que Harry negó, diciendo que les había echo creer eso para que Ron tuviera más confianza, pero que realmente Ron había logrado parar todo sin necesidad de una poción. Ron inmediatamente cobró una actitud más hostil hacia Hermione para después irse con la escoba al hombro. Hermione, desesperada por la actitud de Ron hacia ella, también se fue del vestidor, dejando a Harry pensando en lo mal que había salido su plan_

_En la fiesta de la sala común, Lavender y Ron se besaban apasionadamente, Hermione vio la escena y salió huyendo de ahí y Harry, que se dio cuenta de su salida, salió a perseguirla y la encontró en un aula vacía, donde Hermione había conjurado unos canarios. Harry rogaba que no hubiera visto nada, pero un momento después, Hermione mencionó lo bien que Ron se lo estaba pasando. Para colmo, Ron entró con Lavender a esa misma aula. Lavender al verlos salió riendo del aula, dejando un momento de incomodo silencio en el salón. _

_"-¡Oppugno!-exclamó entonces Hermione_

_Entonces los canarios de Hermione salieron disparados hacia Ron, que suplicaba piedad, pero Hermione ya había abandonado el aula sollozando"_

Mientras tanto, una jovencita de rubio cabello buscaba desesperadamente a un Slytherin de nombre Draco Malfoy, en su camino se interpuso un niñita de esa casa.

-Hola, ¿Qué buscas?-pregunto

-¡OH! Hola buscaba a.. ¿Eres Slytherin verdad?- cuestiono Natashia

-Si, no ves mi uniforme-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- curioso la Gryffindor

-mmm es que, me gusta ir a visitar a mis amigos fantasmas, no tengo amigos mas que ellos- señalo dulcemente

-Yo podría ser tu amiga- la chica tenia un plan

-¡En serio! Me llamo Emma - exclamo alegremente

-Yo Natashia ¿crees que me puedas ayudar en algo?-

-Claro, para eso son las amigas-

Natashia astutamente le platico su plan y la pequeña acepto, mañana a la hora del desayuno, tendría que ser llevado acabo.

* * *

><p>HOLAA! Q TAL! ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A ROMIONE! Me encantan esos dos juntos! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!<p>

MESTIZA LUNATICA: lindaa ! TKKKMMM! GRACIAS X TUS COMENTARIOS! Ten paciencia estoy igual q tu con pottermore!1 ESTRESADA! XD! TKM! BESOS XAO!

BrendaMalfoy: HOLA AMIGAA! Q tal! Oye de verdad q tienes un record XD! La q mas comentarios me a dejado GRACIAS! TKKKMM! :D

_ANTES QUE NADA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUPERT GRINT! Simpatico, guapo, talentoso! Q SE LA PASE MUY CONTENTO! 23 añotes wow! o_o! mi pelirrojo consentido! 3 _

.


	11. Chapter 11:Seduciendo a un Dragon

Capitulo 11º

**Seduciendo a un Dragon**

Natashia se arreglo, a tal punto de que se veía, simplemente hermosa, se dirigió al lago, se escondió tras un arbusto, donde vio a su pequeña amiga charlando con Draco Malfoy, había un problema. Harry no llegaba.

-Crees que me importa cuanto saco el imbécil de tu hermano en Encantamientos- le espeto Malfoy- ¿Y para que me trajiste? No veo ninguna chica guapa por aquí-

-Ya te dije que te voy a presentar a una amiga, necesita un chico guapo de Slytherin para celar a Potter algo así- respondió con impaciencia

-Celar a Potter eh, pues yo me apunto, si es sangre limpia con gusto- dijo Draco

-Si, es sangre limpia, guapa y tiene una familia importante- respondió la niña

-Esta bien preséntamela, suena bastante bien- señalo Malfoy-

El chico miro a una muchacha que se acercaba a ellos

-¿Carter? La arpía es la chica que me ibas a presentar- expreso molesto Draco

-Hola Emma, vaya ¿fue lo mejor que conseguiste?- exclamo la joven mirando a Malfoy despectivamente.

-Lo mejor que conseguiste, ¡Bah! Si tu no estas a mi alcance Carter- respondió fríamente el mago

-¿No estoy a tu alcance?. mmm veamos, tienes una mansión, yo también, ambos tenemos dinero y familia de sangre pura, al contrario creo que estamos parejos- señalo la chica, pero muy en el fondo esos comentarios le dolían jamás presumió de dichas cosas que no tenían importancia.

-No hablo de eso, eres una repugnante traidora a la sangre-

-Oh el bebe de mami Cissy se enojo- se burlo Natashia

-Sabes una cosa, me da lastima Potter, no entiendo por que se fijo en ti-

Natashia estaba apunto de perder el control, Emma los veía nerviosa y a la vez divertida.

-Bueno esta bien, será mejor que le pida Zabini que me ayude después de todo el si es atractivo y amable- respondió rencorosamente mientras ambos se dirigían al castillo, Natashia se sobresalto pues Harry acababa de aparecer.

-¿Qué haces con el? ¿Te esta molestando?-pregunto Potter

-¿Celoso cabeza rajada?- señalo el atractivo Draco mientras sorprendentemente tomaba de la mano a la atónita Natashia, ella se ruborizo.

Harry estaba furioso, la rabia y los celos que lo invadían eran reales. Las ganas de lanzarle a Draco una maldición eran inminentes. La chica le dirigió una tímida sonrisa sin que el Slytherin se diera cuenta

-Nos vemos en pociones Potter- dijo Malfoy con aire triunfal mientras conducía a la chica junto a el.

Natashia estaba mas que confundida, había sido un paso muy grande, pero su Harry, el rostro de su amado Potter ante aquella situación por muy ensañada que estaba la hacia sentirse culpable, era como un balde de agua fría en medio de la nieve.

Al llegar al castillo la chica metida en sus pensamientos no prestaba atención a los molestos piropos de Zabini

-Bueno Carter, favor que te hice, ahora será mejor que te alejes de nosotros, Blaise deja de tener esa mirada de idiota- comento Malfoy

-¿Qué? ¡OH! Si fue muy divertido, gracias- dijo con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-Tendremos que poner aprueba a esa chica, ya veremos si esta a nuestro nivel- expreso desdeñosamente Malfoy

La chica se alejo de los Slytherins que la miraban alejarse, se metió al baño de mujeres que estaba completamente vacio, dio un largo suspiro y se llevo las manos al rostro

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la voz chillona de una niña

-Emm, nada es solo que estoy confundida- contesto Natashia

-¿Por qué?- era Myrtle la Llorona

-Bueno es que… ¡Rayos tengo clases! Nos vemos Myrtle- se despidió apresurada la muchacha

Afuera del salón de clase de pociones Natashia vio a Harry e intento acercarse a el, el mago le dirigió una dulce y triste sonrisa, que ella correspondió, pero Draco y sus amigotes llegaron también, Malfoy no iba a perder aquella oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a su rival Potter

-Carter, ¿no te quieres sentar con nosotros?-pregunto galantemente Draco

-Hum este- Natashia miro a Harry, y este asintió- Me parece una estupenda idea

La clase fue bastante incomoda, las molestas miradas de Blaise Zabini y las burlas de Draco hacia los demás eran insoportables, finalmente cuando la poción de ella quedo muy bien hecha Malfoy se molesto demasiado

En la sala común Natashia espero a que todos se fueran a dormir para poder charlar a solas con Harry.

-Amm, ya lo estas logrando, eres extraordinaria- susurro Harry

-Harry de verdad es terrible para mi tratarte como no se…-se disculpo

-Tranquila es parte del plan- le consoló Potter mientras lentamente la abrazaba ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te quiero Harry Potter-

-Yo te amo Carter- respondió dulcemente el elegido, la chica le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAAAAA! Exagere de cursi! lo siento XD!<p>

Mestiza: Linda TKKKMMM!

BrendaMalfoy!: Hola XD! TKKMM

FanaticHp: GRACIAS! Dedicado este capitulo para ti! TKKMMM!

Bueno espero sus comentarios! cuidense Xa0 :D

PD:Accio Lechuza!


	12. Chapter 12: Si tan solo Supieras

Capitulo 12º

**Si tan solo supieras**

La navidad llego a Hogwarts, y Hagrid como cada año ya había llevado los doce arboles navideños, los adornos eran hermosos, el muérdago también se hacia presente, donde las admiradoras de Harry se paraban esperando que él fuera un fiel seguidor de las tradiciones navideñas. Esta situación divertía a Ron, Alexia incluso a Natashia. Pero tanto Natashia como Harry tenían un problema, ser amigo de dos personas que no se hablaban.

Ron adoptaba una postura defensiva y agresiva, alegando no haber firmado nada, además de que ella se besaba con Krum. Hermione, por el otro lado, se negaba a sentarse en la sala común si Ron estaba presente.

-Que Ronald se bese con quien quiera, no es mi problema- decía constantemente Hermione cosa que tanto a Alexia como a Natashia sabían que en verdad eso le dolía mucho a Granger, aunque ella lo negara rotundamente.

Hermione también advertía constantemente a Harry sobre la situación de los filtros de amor, tema que incomodaba a Carter.

-Tienes que ser precavido Harry, quieren que bebas una poción de amor para que invites a alguna de ellas a la fiesta de Slughorn, yo que tu invitaba a alguien de una vez por todas- comento Hermione

Harry sabia perfectamente a quien quería invitar, pero era imposible, cada vez Malfoy la aceptaba mas y seria un error invitarla, Hermione sabia perfectamente en que pensaba el chico.

-Quieres ir con ella ¿No es verdad?- pregunto la chica, el mago asintió

-Hermione, se que invitarla seria echar por los suelos todo lo que a logrado pero… mi regalo navideño seria que, la convencieras de que no lleve a Malfoy a la reunión-

-Harry, ella no tenia planeado ir con el-

Tal comentario alegro a Potter, la muchacha comprendía a su amigo, ver a la persona que amas con otra era desgarrador, pero en ese momento Alexia y Natashia acababan de llegar.

-Hola chicas- saludo Hermione- Alexia vamos terminemos la redacción de Snape-

Alexia capto el mensaje y le guiño un ojo a su amiga, Natashia les sonrió a las dos chicas.

-Amm y , ¿Ya tienes con quien ir a la fiesta?- pregunto con tristeza la joven hechicera., Harry movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Yo, iba a invitarte a ti- se sincero Potter

-¿Por qué no invitas a Luna?- sugirió la chica

-¿Qué? No se, y ¿si mejor voy solo?-

-No, invítala que tiene de malo, además así te librarías de tus admiradoras- se sincero Natashia, hubiera sido increíble que fueran juntos a la fiesta, como pareja y divertirse uno a lado del otro.

Harry le sonrió, Romilda Vane se acerco a ellos y le ofreció unos chocolates a Harry, le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio a Natashia, pero Hermione se dirigió a lo dormitorios enojada, Ron y Lavender estaban entrelazados en una butaca besándose

-Hola Harry, te regalo unos chocolates por las navidades- mintió Romilda coquetamente.

-Gracias- dijo seriamente, mientras la muchacha le sonreía y se alejaba.

Al día siguiente, las cosas entre Ron y Hermione empeoraron, durante la clase de transformaciones, Ron en venganza de que Hermione se burlara de su bigote, el la imito dando brinquitos como cuando ella responde una pregunta, la muchacha salió llorando del aula. Luna y Natashia la consolaron

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines amiga, camina vamos- le indago Carter, Hermione entre lagrimas asintió.

Se dirigieron al lago y ambas chicas se sentaron en el pasto, la castaña se limpio las lagrimas y Natashia le dio unas palmaditas.

-Sabes que eres una gran amiga- dijo Hermione amigablemente- ¿Puedo confiar en ti verdad?

-Claro, para eso somos amigas Herms- respondió amigablemente

-Veras, estoy destrozada, Ronald no tiene ni las mínima idea de mis sentimientos, ya se que quizá cometí un grave error en cuarto año, pero dime ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle a Víctor "No ya no voy contigo al baile Ron me invito"-

-No, tu no eres así Herms, no ibas a esperar hasta que el te invitara- señalo Carter

-No claro que no, pero me lastima que se bese con Lavender, o que quería que preparara una poción de amor, o embrujar a Lavender Brown ¡Claro que no!-

-Hermione, tu vales mucho eres increíble, Ron no sabe de lo que se pierde, pero yo se que va a recapacitar, mientras tanto no estaría mal darle una lección- dijo divertida Natashia

-Ten por seguro eso, ya invite a McLaggen a la fiesta de mañana-

-Eres mala Hermione muy mala-

Ambas se pusieron a reír, divertidas ante aquella situación.

-Y ¿Qué tal vas con el asunto de Draco?- cuestiono Hermione

-Hay Herms, voy poco a poco, no se como conquistarlo es tan difícil, arrogante y sarcástico- se quejo la muchacha

-Descuida ya lo lograras-

_"Si tan solo supieras Ronald Weasley, el amor que te tengo, si supieras lo enamorada que estoy de ti, si tan solo supieras mis sentimientos, el dolor que me produce verte besar con esa chica, si solo lo supieras que seria de nosotros" Hermione Granger_

_"Harry Potter, mi razon de ser, esta estupida situacion que no permite a nuestros corazones seguir su camino, si tan solo supieras que, estar con Draco Malfoy es estar en el infierno pero estar contigo me siento en el paraiso, aunque temo que mis sentimientos me traicionen, Te AMA" Natashia Carter_


	13. Chapter 13: El Regalo Perfecto

Capitulo 13º

**El Regalo perfecto**

El día de la fiesta, en el Gran Comedor, Harry estaba ansioso por platicarle a Natashia su plan para esta noche,

-Hola ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Claro Harry ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Veras es que… bueno hum.. yo tenia un plan.. para nosotros ¿?- dijo atropelladamente el muchacho

-Jajajaja, disculpa ¿Qué dijiste Harry?-cuestiono divertidísima, el dio un largo suspiro y lentamente exclamo.

-¿Qué si te gustaría pasar un rato a solas conmigo en la fiesta?-

-¡Harry! Es maravilloso, después de todo mañana te vas con los Weasley y seria nuestro regalo de Navidad- señalo emocionada

-Si, por supuesto- contesto ruborizado

-Podría ser nuestra noche como pareja- exclamo dulcemente, Potter estaba feliz por fin podrían pasar un momento a solas.

Lavender llegó, y le echo los brazos al cuello a Ron. Mientras tanto Parvati saludó a Harry, a Natashia y a Alexia. Parvati saludó con una tímida sonrisa, a Hermione apenada por haberse reído de la broma de Ron. Pero Hermione le devolvió el saludo aún más radiante .

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn Parvati?-pregunto Hermione

-No, nadie me invito ¿Con quien vas a ir tu Hermione?-

-Con Cormac McLaggen- respondió evidentemente divertida Ron se separó de Lavender al oír esto.

-Vaya Hermione, si que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de Quidditch, primero Krum y ahora McLaggen- exclamo Parvati

-¡Claro! Pero me gustan los jugadores realmente buenos, vámonos chicas tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta- dijo Hermione, Alexia Natashia y ella se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a Ron con la mirada perdida y a Harry pensando en lo que son capaces de hacer las chicas con tal de vengarse.

Llegaron las ocho y Harry fue a encontrarse con Luna en el vestíbulo. Luna llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas, y estaba muy guapa. Y ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Slughorn, donde sería la fiesta, hablando de Rufus Scrimgeour, que según Luna era un vampiro.

El despacho lucía más amplio, a causa de algún hechizo, y estaba adornado con colgaduras verdes, carmesí y doradas, una lámpara rojiza en el centro del techo alumbraba todo, la música llegaba desde un rincón, canticos acompañados de mandolinas y los elfos domésticos caminaban entre la gente con charolas de comida. Slughorn saludo a Harry y le presento a un antiguo alumno, Eldred Worple, que había escrito un libro sobre su vida con vampiros y a su amigo Sanguini. Eldred no tardo en sugerir que lo dejara escribir un libro sobre él. Harry dijo no estar interesado y se fue jalando a Luna, ya que acababa de ver a Hermione.

Hermione estaba despeinada,

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?-pregunto Harry

-Estoy huyendo de Cormac, intento besarme bajo el muérdago- explico sobresaltada

- Te lo tienes merecido por invitarlo a la fiesta.-

- Hubiera preferido invitar a Smith, Grawp es todo un caballero comparado con Cormac- dijo atenta por si McLaggen aparecía.

Harry quedo atónito, acababa de llegar una preciosa jovencita, que llevaba un bello vestido color morado, junto a ella estaba su mejor amiga Alexia que se veía hermosa. Ambas jovencitas se acercaron a Harry y Hermione. Todos se saludaron no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la profesora Trelawney que estaba sola. Luna la saludó y comenzaron a hablar de Firenze y de por qué Dumblendore no lo despedía ya que ella estaba de vuelta.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurro al oído el mago

-Gracias Harry- agradeció la jovencita mientras se tomaban de la mano, en ese momento Alexia se alejo de ellos pues un guapo alumno de Ravenclaw le invito a pasar con el la fiesta, Hermione por su parte, se fue apresurada pues Cormac McLaggen acaba de aparecer.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- sugirió Harry

-¿Pero Luna que va hacer?-

-Descuida esta con Trelawney- dijo este mientras la conducía a la puerta- Vamos a los jardines- ella asintió, esa noche por ningún motivo se iba arruinar, pasar un momento con su chica era lo mas importante.

Pero Filch entró en ese momento jalando a Draco por una oreja, instintivamente Harry y Natashia se separaron.

-Encontré a este chico husmeando por el castillo afirma que usted lo invito a la fiesta profesor- acuso el conserje

-Intente colarme ¿Contento?- confeso molesto Draco Malfoy mientras bruscamente se soltó de Argus Filch

- ¡Por Merlín! No hay problema muchacho puedes unirse a la fiesta- exclamo Slughorn alegremente- Por suerte ahora que lo recuerdo ¡Si conocí a tu abuelo Abraxas!-

-Mi abuelo siempre hablaba bien de usted profesor- respondió Malfoy astuto como un zorro

-Sera mejor que el señor Malfoy me acompañe- interrumpió fríamente Snape

-¡Oh vamos Severus! Es una fiesta, no lo castigues- señalo Horace Slughorn

-Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decido si lo castigo o no, vamos camina- ordeno Severus Snape, mientras el y Draco salían del despacho, Harry y Natashia los siguieron.

Harry y ella se pusieron la capa invisible y los buscaron, los encontraron discutiendo en un aula. Natashia lucia bastante nerviosa.

-No tengo nada que ver con el accidente de Katie Bell- excuso enfurecido Draco

- Que tratas de esconderle a tu amo, Draco- contestó Snape, acababa de utilizar Legremancia contra el chico

-¡No intento esconderle nada! pero no quiero que usted se entrometa- .

-Draco, hice el juramento inquebrantable con tu madre, jure protegerte y ayudarte-

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, tengo ayuda, y no sólo son Crabbe y Goyle, además se que usted quiere arrebatarme la gloria- respondió Draco

Snape trató de rebatirle, pero Draco abandonó el aula perdiéndose al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Snape salió momentos después y se dirigió a la fiesta. Harry se quedó reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababan de escuchar, jalo a Natashia del brazo y se dirigieron a los jardines, ella estaba todavía confundida por lo que acababa de oír.

Ambos se tumbaron en el pasto, Natashia por su parte recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Potter.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Snape esta ofreciendo su ayuda a Draco!- exclamo Harry

-Harry, a mi me parece que Snape esta fingiendo para averiguar que trama Draco- opino Carter

-A mi me pareció que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Bueno esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo trato hacer, sacarle la información-

El silencio los invadió, la luna los bañaba con su resplandeciente luz, ambos disfrutaban estar juntos, era agradable sin duda, un regalo navideño perfecto, Natashia se enderezo y el chico miro con ternura el perfil de su amada que se iluminaba bellamente con la luna, lentamente acaricio su cabello y posteriormente la abrazo, ella se acurruco en sus brazos y susurro:

-Te Amo Harry-

-Y yo más a ti-

No querían que la noche terminara, su mayor deseo era estar juntos eternamente, Natashia cerro los ojos y el dulcemente poso sus labios sobre los suyos, se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, al separarse la muchacha tiernamente rodeo con sus brazos al cuello de Harry, se miraron frente a frente fijamente, ella se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, nunca había estado tan enamorada y jamás se había sentido amada y consentida de tal forma. El sentía lo mismo que ella, la abrazo, más fuerte, no podía dejar de disfrutar aquel momento era totalmente suya, Carter volvió a corresponder ese amor con un largo y dulce beso.

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Actulizando! disculpen la tardanza!<p>

potterica: hay q lindaaaa! descuida no t preocupes! ESTE CAPITULO DEDICADO PARA TI! :D! tkm

MESTIZA!:holaaaaa ya regrese XD! tkm! :)

brendamalfoy:olassssssss! tkm! gracias x tus comentarios!

fanatic hp:HOLa! como t va? se t extraña! tkm!

Hechicerah:mil gracias x agregar mi historia a tus favoritos! d verdad gracias! amo tu fanfic! JEJE AMO A SEV Y A LILY! saludos linda cuidat! :D

BUENO EN FIN SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUIERO XAO :)


	14. Chapter 14: Besos y sonrisas navideñas

Capitulo 14º

**Besos y sonrisas navideñas**

Solo faltaba un día para Navidad, significaba que eran vacaciones y por lo tanto los alumnos podían irse con sus familias para pasar las festividades. Natashia se despidió de los Weasley y de su amado Harry Potter, ella le planto un beso en cada mejilla y vio como desaparecía, y junto a Alexia y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Carter estaba muy callada, Granger tenía la mirada perdida y Alexia estaba muy contenta pues el chico Tomas Radcliffe la había invitado a salir.

-Vamos mañana es Navidad, alégrense- las animo Alexia

-Disculpen necesito arreglar algo- se despidió Natashia de sus dos amigas y se dirigió a las cocinas, tenia en mente un plan. En el trayecto se encontró con su pequeña amiguita Emma

-Hola Nat- saludo alegremente la niña

-Hola Emma ¿Cómo te va linda?- pregunto dulcemente

-Bien muy bien y ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono

-Voy a… ¿No le dirás a nadie verdad?, bueno voy a la cocina-

-No diré nada te lo prometo, ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¡Claro! Vamos- respondió alegremente mientras la pequeña le tendía la mano, Natashia sentía un gran cariño por Emma, era un retrato de ella cuando tenia esa edad.

En la entrada de las cocinas de Hogwarts había un gran cuadro de un bodegón que tapaba la puerta. Ella sabía que para que la puerta abriera, tenia que hacerle cosquillas a la pera que estaba pintada en el cuadro. Al entrar varios Elfos Domésticos hacían reverencias y les llevaban galletas a Natashia y a Emma.

-¡Dobby! Es un honor conocerte- saludo Carter al pequeño elfo, que tenia unas orejas grandes de murciélago.

-Dobby se siente halagado de que alguien se alegre de verlo- exclamo al borde del llanto

-No llores Dobby por favor, soy nov… amiga de Harry Potter y yo quisiera que..-

-¡Dobby esta mas emocionado! Dobby esta feliz por que una amiga de Harry Potter esta aquí- señalo el elfo haciendo una reverencia

-Me da pena que hagas reverencias Dobby, al contrario soy yo la que tiene que reverenciarse ante ti, eres un elfo muy valiente- dijo sincera y dulcemente. Dobby estalló en llanto, las lágrimas goteaban por su larga nariz.

-¡Dobby esta agradecido! Por la gran amabilidad de la amiga de Harry Potter, Dobby haría lo que fuera por usted-

-Dobby necesito tu ayuda para mis regalos navideños-

-Dobby esta mas que dispuesto a ayudar-

-Bien necesito que prepares un pastel para Harry Potter, de preferencia con una escoba dibujada, y para mis amigos unas deliciosas galletas, por supuesto que te pagare y ten ¡Feliz Navidad!- la chica metió su mano en su bolsa y extrajo unos calcetines, al Elfo se le iluminaron los ojos

-Dobby esta más que agradecido, es un honor para Dobby preparar un pastel para Harry Potter- exclamo Dobby, la chica conmovida le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias Dobby- le susurro, el estaba atónito por tanta amabilidad- Sera mejor que me valla ¡Adiós Dobby! Emma deja de comer querida vámonos-

Emma y Natashia salieron de la cocina con una dotación de postres deliciosos, Carter acompaño a la pequeña hasta las mazmorras y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí Carter?- pregunto fríamente

-Acompañando a mi amiga ¿Por qué la pregunta Malfoy?-

-Porque una Gryffindor no debe estar cerca de territorio Slytherin-

-No me hagas reír, desde cuando esta prohibido, vamos Draco mañana es navidad-

-¿Draco? No me llames por mi nombre Carter, ¡No soy tu amigo!- dijo molesto el chico alejándose del lugar, Natashia estaba enojada, se despidió de su amiga y se fue a la sala común después de todo ya era tarde, pero quería visitar a otro par de conocidos para desearles feliz navidad.

Primero se dirigió a los jardines, a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde lo encontró dándole de comer a Buckbeack el hipogrifo

-¡Hola Hagrid! Feliz Navidad adelantada- dijo sonriente la muchacha

-¡Natashia! Felicidades para ti también- respondió el semigigante

-Te traje unas deliciosas galletas de regalo-

Hagrid agradecido le obsequio una gran botella con Jugo de Calabaza, ambos se despidieron y ella se dirigió al baño abandonado de las mujeres, en el segundo piso del castillo. Al llegar escucho claramente los lamentos de la fantasma Myrtle la Llorona.

-Hola Myrtle, quería deserte una Feliz Navidad- saludo la joven

-¿Desearme Feliz Navidad? ¡OH! Nadie jamás había felicitado a la triste y solitaria Myrtle-la fantasma soltó un grito de dolor

-Bueno era todo será mejor que me valla-

-Gracias, pero si será mejor que te vallas, espero que venga el, están sensible- Myrtle dijo entre suspiros

-¿Estas enamorada?-curioseó Carter

-¿Qué acaso piensas que no puedo amar?-

-No, no. Me refiero que me da gusto por ti, el amor es maravilloso, nos vemos suerte con tu chico Myrtle, adiós- se despidió Natashia

Después de todo aquel día fue bastante positivo, y lo mejor era le regocijo de regalar sonrisas, mañana era un día importante y tenia que llevar a cabo su plan maestro.

Por fin llego Nochebuena, Natashia Alexia y Hermione estaba emocionadísimas por sus hermosos regalos, Carter recibió unos deliciosos dulces de parte de sus amigas, un hermoso anillo color blanco de parte de Harry y diferentes curiosos objetos de parte de los Gemelos Weasley y Ron, y por ultimo un delicioso pastel de parte de Dobby. Aquel día fue simplemente perfecto, las chicas se divirtieron bastante, disfrutaron sus regalos al máximo. Pero al caer la noche la hora de la verdad para Natashia había llegado.

Draco Malfoy estaba más que molesto, salió de la Sala de Menesteres y observo la jaula donde se encontraban unos pequeños pájaros, se sentía frustrado, el asunto del armario evanescente iba de mal en peor, y Snape no lo perdía de vista. En esos momentos se sentía tan solo, el muchacho se desplomo y rompió en lágrimas.

-Me matara…- dijo para si mismo, en esos momentos una bella jovencita se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-Aléjate de mí por favor, soy una mala persona- respondió, Natashia tiernamente beso su mejilla

-Anda dime que te ocurre-

Draco se levanto rápidamente y se limpio la mejilla donde Carter lo había besado, estaba ruborizado.

-¡No oíste! ¡Aléjate de mi!-grito

Natashia se acerco a la jaula y miro a las aves que compartian el alimento.

-Es curioso sabes, como siendo tan diferentes llevan una linda relación, uno blanco otro negro, ¿Por qué no puede pasar entre nosotros? Tu Slytherin y yo Gryffindor, sin embargo podemos llevarnos bastante bien, aceptar nuestras diferencias y juntar nuestras semejanzas-

Draco no la perdía de vista, mientras ella se acercaba poco a poco a el, Malfoy sintió la respiración de la muchacha mas cerca de la suya, no quedaba otra opción mas que aceptar que pasara lo que pasara, Natashia lo abrazo, y el se estremeció, en esos momentos era lo que mas necesitaba, amor compañía y cariño, Draco vio como a la chica le temblaba la comisura de los labios, sin embargo la beso, el beso mas frio y sin amor que Natashia había sentido en toda su vida. El anillo que llevaba puesto se volvio de color negro y si aquel objeto fuera un ser humano, seria triste y las lagrimas saldrian de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Hechicerah: omg! MIL gracias d nuevo linda! cuidat mucho! gracias x tu comentario, t soy sincera en parte me inspiro en Sev y Lily con estos dos ya veras mas adelante a q me refiero!TKM!<p>

Mestiza:amiga lindaa! TKKMMM! Espero estes muy bien ya sabes q t adorooo!

BrendaMalfoy:Yeah! q t parece el capitulo amiga! TKKKM SALUDOS! :D

Potterica: Lei q fue tu cumpleaños. ! TKM AMIGA! q tengas muchas bendiciones!

Fantic Hp: espero estes bien q te parece el rumbo q esta tomando la historia? :D TKKM!

lettersocean: Hola como haz estado? espero q bien! te mando muchos saludos! TKKM

bueno me despido, no se si actualice mañana! pero de todas formas actualizare pronto! a mas tardar el Jueves! Bye :D!

pd:lo d los pajaros es inspiracion d la pelicula!


	15. Chapter15:Vanidad Duda y un solo Dragon

Capitulo 15º

**Vanidad, Duda y un solo Dragon**

-Eres realmente perseverante, es de admirarse amiga- señalo Alexia Bonham

-Y de que sirve si no eres feliz- respondió molesta Natashia, ella estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, su amiga la miraba con preocupación.

-Bueno yo me refería a...-

-Olvídalo quieres, mira esta situación me esta afectando demasiado Alexia, ¿Qué pasaría si Harry se enamora de otra persona? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando todo el colegio se entere que la traidora Carter sale con Draco Malfoy?- dijo mientras se incorporaba enojada y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Natashia, sabes que yo te apoyo además yo no creo que Harry se enamore de otra persona al contrario, va a desear estar contigo a causa de los celos-

-Celos eso que importa, el amor no se basa de celos engaños o rencores y mucho menos linajes- comentó nerviosa, Alexia no dejaba de mirar con inquietud a su amiga- Nadie puede entender el dolor tan grande que siento al no estar con la persona que amo, me siento culpable al utilizar el amor para engañar y usar a una persona-

-Vamos pero es Draco Malfoy, el también te esta usando, para que alguien lo consienta y de paso celar a su enemigo-

-Lo se, pero yo no soy Draco Malfoy, y por lo tanto aunque se trate de el no es correcto actuar de esa manera, fingir ser otra persona para enganchar a un muchacho, esto no va conmigo-

Ambas se quedaron en un profundo silencio, jamás habían discutido de tal forma, pero Alexia comprendía el porque su amiga se comportaba de tal forma.

-Lo siento si te hable mal- se disculpo Carter

-Descuida, hasta las mejores amigas tienen sus ratos malos- respondió la chica, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Natashia y amabas se abrazaron.

-Ven vamos con Hermione-

Natashia y Alexia encontraron a Hermione en la biblioteca, la señora Pince las miraba molesta por el supuesto "escándalo" que producían al caminar.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Granger

-Bien nosotras bien, ¿tu que tal estas?- cuestiono Bonham

-Bien excelente, ¿Estas bien Natashia?-

-Mande, ¡Oh si! Estoy de maravilla- mintió

-Malfoy tiene que ver con tu estado de animo ¿verdad?- indago la castaña.

-Si así es- confeso mientras una delicada lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-Te estas torturando- replico Hermione

-No me queda de otra Herms, salir con Harry implicaría mi salida de Hogwarts, además atrapar a Draco con las manos en la masa me daría un gran regocijo-

-Siempre haz visto el lado positivo de lo malo, algo debe de tener el tarado de Malfoy- exclamo Alexia, las tres chicas soltaban sonoras carcajadas, la señora Pince molesta y dando tumbos, las corrió de la biblioteca.

-Bueno hum.. tal vez… tiene lindos ojos- se sincero con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Jajajaja lindos ojos ¿es lo mejor que encontraste? Vamos si hasta haz sacado mas cosas positivas de Snape, por favor ¿habrá existido alguna persona capaz de ver a Snape de forma positiva?- expreso Alexia

-Jajá no lo creo, bueno es un gran profesor- se sincero Natashia

* * *

><p><em>"-Sev eres mi mejor amigo- susurro una pequeña niña de hermoso cabello pelirrojo<em>

_A Severus Snape le comenzaron a salir pequeñas manchitas rojas en el rostro._

_-tu.. tu también-"_

_"-No me agradan tus amigos Sev, tu eres una persona maravillosa- exclamo con tristeza Lily Evans._

_Severus desvió la mirada, Lily era su razón de ser, la luz de su vida, la única persona que era capaz de ver la belleza en el, cuando nadie mas podía verla"_

* * *

><p>Natashia se despidió de sus amigas, busco a Draco, por los pasillos donde comúnmente el frecuentaba, lo encontró en los jardines del colegio con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini. Blaise la miro galantemente, Crabbe y Goyle nerviosos desviaron la mirada.<p>

-Hola Draco- saludo la bella muchacha

-Ah Hola ¿Qué quieres?- respondió aburrido, Natashia estaba acostumbrándose a los molestos saludos de Malfoy.

-Si no la quieres yo me la quedo Malfoy- coqueteo Blaise

-Muy gracioso Blaise, Goyle deja de mirar como idiota- exclamo el rubio, esos tediosos momentos que Natashia odiaba eran comunes, Draco siempre quería ser el centro de atención, y el aprovechaba a la inocente chica para hacerse el gran galán. "_Imbéciles_" pensó Natashia.

-Sera mejor que nos veamos luego Malfoy- se excuso la chica

-Oh ¿Acaso te molestan mis estorbosos amigos?- se bufo Draco

-No a lo que me refiero es que…- expresó Carter, cuando se vio interrumpida dado que Malfoy la beso, el chico presumiendo de que solo el podía besar aquellos labios, lo que más podía odiar en un hombre era, las constantes ganas de lucirse, tratando a su supuesta "novia" como un trofeo. Crabbe y Goyle los miraban entre asqueados y nerviosos.

-Ya me voy Draco, lo lamento- se despidió la chica mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Los chicos soltaron fuertes risotadas, cuando ella se alejo, la lucha interna era difícil, por un lado las ganas de lanzarles un fuerte hechizo a todos o seguir aguantando las constantes niñerías de ellos.

-Harry Potter, me haces falta- dijo para si misma mientras se acurrucaba en su cama para dormir, no sin antes mirara la Luna y recordar los bellos momentos con su amado.


	16. Chapter 16: Cartas del corazon

Capitulo 16º

**Cartas del corazon**

_"No acostumbro escribir en un diario, y mucho menos escribir una carta donde el destinatario sea yo misma, pero la única manera de expresar mis sentir es de esta forma. A veces me pregunto ¿Debo seguir a mi corazón? _

_Seguir a mi corazón implicaría muchas cosas, se que me a guiado bien con su gran sabiduría, le agradezco por lo tanto sus magnificas enseñanzas, la nobleza, la dulzura, la ternura y el amor. El amor es confuso, visto desde el corazón es inocente y soñador, te lleva a realizar los mas grandes sacrificios. Es tanta su pureza, que el linaje, la sangre o tu posición social son ajenos a el._

_Pero ¿Qué es el verdadero amor? No lo se tal vez quizá no lo eh descubierto del todo todavía, pero gracias a un muchacho de cabello color negro azabache de ojos verdes y brillantes, aprendí muchísimas cosas sobre el amor, no solo el de pareja. El verdadero amor de una madre, al dar su vida por su único hijo, el amor hacia un amigo sacrificando tu vida por salvarlos, cuando amas a tu pareja con total sinceridad y pureza, hacer sacrificios y distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Eso lo aprendí de Harry James Potter, mi héroe, que tiene el poder que ni el mismísimo señor tenebroso conoce, el dueño de mi corazón, nuestra relación, aunque prohibida no se apaga tan fácil como a una vela._

_Dudas, miedos y mas dudas, ¿Sera cosa del destino que Harry Potter y yo debemos estar separados? ¿Tendré alguna misión más allá de sacar información a Draco Malfoy? No tengo idea de cual es mi verdadero destino. La vida me a dado la oportunidad de experimentar las cosas mas maravillosas en los últimos meses. ¿Qué seria de mí si yo hubiera crecido de la misma manera que Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso seria una niña mimada y arrogante? ¿Seria la misma Natashia Carter si yo hubiera sido hermosa desde antes? No lo creo, pasar por esa etapa me abrió los ojos para conocer a mis verdaderos amigos, a valorarme tal y como soy, y conocer mi verdadero yo, no atreves de un espejo sino algo mucho mas profundo. Como una hermosa manzana que por dentro estaba podrida todo lo contrario a la pobre y fea manzanita que termino siendo la mas dulce y deliciosa._

_Comprendí el verdadero valor de una sonrisa y una muestra de cariño, quizá la única manera de conquistar a Draco Malfoy es ser yo misma y no fingir ser otra persona, ni mucho menos tener que presumir de mis posesiones materiales o hablar mal de mis amigos. No, tendré que intentarlo a mi modo, demostrar quien soy hablar de nuestro verdadero ser, albergo esperanzas de conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy._

_Muy en el fondo comprendo su forma de ser, su padre un tirano y un desgraciado Mortifago y su madre una consentidora y arrogante, ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de un chico con padres así? Es un completo patán lo se, pero espero tener la tolerancia y fortaleza para aceptarlo tal y como es"_

_ Natashia Carter_

* * *

><p><em>"Si tuviera que escribir un cuento inspirado en la vida real, Ronald seria príncipe y yo la plebeya, incapaz de poder demostrar mis sentimientos, por que el " heredero del trono" no puede aceptar a una pobre plebeya por el "temor" de que el reino se enterase que estaba celoso de el valiente caballero que la invito al baile de Navidad en una escuela para magos.<em>

_Suena estúpido, lo se de corazón pero es enfermizo ver como besa a esa empalagosa Lavender. Porque de una vez por todas no aceptamos lo que sentimos. ¿Qué pasaría si saliéramos y todo fuera un fracaso? ¿Qué todo el dolor que sentí fuera en vano? Aunque estoy segura que lo conozco, sus defectos como sus grandes e inocentes virtudes._

_Te amo Ronald Weasley, aunque tenga sentimientos de piedra y que una cucaracha tenga mas valor para decir lo que siente que tu, sin embargo tienes algo que me produce enamorarme mas de ti, es imposible no estar enojada contigo y mas aun tu forma de ser de un niño que nunca crecerá cosa que amo mas a que a nada en el mundo"_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>JEJEJEJ COMO LES VA? yo y mis cursilerias verdad! espero les haya gustado<p>

Mestiza Linda y Fanatic Hp: Vaya q bueno q les agrade Natashia! LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOO! :D sI ME GUSTA SERLE MUY FIEL AL LIBRO!

Hechicerah: dedicado para ti este capitulo, fue peticion tuya q mostrara sus sentimientos d sus corazon! saludos! :) TKKMM!

ES CORTO NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO PLEASE! :O


	17. Chapter 17: Dormir con el enemigo

Capitulo 17º

Las vacaciones navideñas terminaron, Ron, Ginny y Harry llegaron en la tarde mediante la red flu. Los hermanos Weasley agradecieron efusivamente a Natashia por las deliciosas galletas que la chica les dio de regalo.

-No hay nada que agradecer chicos- comento humildemente mientras Harry la observaba-Hola Harry-

-Hola Natashia, gracias por el pastel, ¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto mientras ambos se abrazaban, el chico miro de reojo a Ginny que estaba feliz y campante por verlos juntos, ella siempre apoyo esa relación.

-Es un regalo de Dobby y mío, gracias por el anillo, lo llevo a todas partes-

-De nada, te extrañe mucho, tengo que contarles a ti y a Hermione demasiadas cosas- susurro Potter mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Ginny Weasley se despidió pues tenia una cita con Dean Thomas, Carter y Potter se alejaron asqueados pues la empalagosa Lavender Brown besaba a Ron de tal forma que producían molestos sonidos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, la chica cayo en la cuenta de ese detalle.

-Harry, recuerda no podemos ir tomados de la mano-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- cuestiono el chico mientras la muchacha separaba su mano

-Es difícil decirlo…. Veras ya… sa-sabes que te amo…. Pe-pero es que yo… bueno- titubeo era difícil explicarle el porque.

-Por fin lograste ser novia de Malfoy ¿Verdad?- señalo con tristeza, Natashia bajo la mirada, la forma en que lo dijo traspasó su alma como un cuchillo. Ella asintió.

-Harry yo…-

-Esta bien descuida, lo estas logrando- mintió Potter, caminaron hasta la sala común en silencio, Natashia se sentía culpable y Harry metido en sus pensamientos tenia una disputa interna.

"_No puedes salir con ella, la sacaran de Hogwarts" "Lo se pero la amo"_

_"Tu estuviste de acuerdo, ella es la novia de Draco Malfoy, no tuya" "Pero es solamente supuesta novia, no están enamorados, ella lo odia y el la desprecia"_

_"Quizá si sea falsa su relación pero no es correcto, la dañarías mas si sales en secreto con ella, el novio oficial es el, no tu"_

-¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?- exclamo Natashia

-Si si, estoy bien, ah Hola Hermione-

Harry les conto todo lo sucedido en la madriguera, Ron y el sacaron conclusiones sobre el juramente inquebrantable, al oír esto Hermione se molesto. Potter les explico la conversación que tuvo con el Ministro de Magia.

-¿Qué? Es un hipócrita, acaso no piensa todo lo que te hicieron pasar en el ministerio- expuso furiosa Natashia

-No lo piensa, lo único que le importa es que Harry haga publicidad de que todo está de maravilla, mientras muere gente inocente- señalo Granger

-A si es, y sobre Malfoy, Lupin y el señor Weasley creen que Snape fingía apoyar a Draco solo para ver que trama- comento Harry con frialdad

-Yo pienso lo mismo Harry, el Profesor Snape fingía ofrecer su ayuda, de seguro bajo órdenes de Dumblendore- opino Hermione

-Yo no lo creo, Malfoy es Mortifago ¡Relevo a su padre como Mortifago Hermione!-

-Harry, no estoy segura del todo- respondió Natashia tímidamente.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- expuso Granger, Harry estaba muy molesto, la rabia lo invadía.

Al día siguiente una gran noticia animó a los estudiantes del sexto curso, ya que se aplicarían cursos de aparición para poder presentar el examen si es que tenían más de 17 años. Harry, Ron y Hermione junto con Alexia y Natashia se inscribieron a los cursos. Ese día se habló mucho sobre los cursos de aparición, el hecho de poder aparecerte en cualquier lugar le abría a los alumnos un mundo de posibilidades. Los alumnos interrogaban constantemente a Harry sobre cómo se sentía aparecerse, ya que Ron había confesado que Harry había echo la aparición conjunta. Pero tuvo que irse alegando tener que entregar un libro, cuando realmente iba con Dumblendore

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello rubio platinado golpeaba con fuerza la pared de la Sala de Menesteres con sus puños. Estaba nervioso, tenia que buscar otro plan mientras resolvía el problema del armario lo mas pronto posible tenia que inspirarse en algo y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al salir miro a las aves en su jaula como era costumbre, en el transcurso de su camino se desquito con unos alumnos de primero.

-¡Quítense asquerosas ratas!- gruño, los niños asustados se alejaron corriendo.

Draco siguió su camino, se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, pero antes de ingresar al lugar escucho una voz que le era familiar, meditó dos veces antes de acercarse, por una parte no estaba de humor para estúpidas y ridículas cursilerías, pero por otro lado podría desquitarse con la estorbosa de Carter y antes que nada que lo consintiera de a gratis, después de todo para eso le servía. En lo absoluto no sentía nada por esa muchacha.

Sigilosamente se acerco, aunque si aceptaba que era muy guapa. Ella estaba sentada en el piso junto a una niña de Slytherin. _"Mujeres, son tan ridículas_" pensó Malfoy

-Que divertido Nat, ¿Podemos ir mañana de nuevo con Hagrid?- pregunto la pequeñita Emma

-¡Claro! Le daría gusto que volviéramos a ir con el- exclamo dulcemente mientras se levantaban, la niña le tendió la mano y ella la tomo cariñosamente, al percatarse de la presencia de Draco Malfoy se sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono la chica mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

-¿Que hago aquí? Bueno lo que se me da la gana ¿te molesta Carter?- respondió con desdén.

- Emma, será mejor que me dejes a solas con el señor Malfoy-

La niña se alejo y se quedaron totalmente a solas y en silencio, Malfoy la miraba con rabia, ella ni siquiera lo miraba, suspiro y le dio la espalda al Slytherin.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Quién te crees?- señalo con tristeza Carter

-No me hagas reír, ¿No sabes la respuesta? mmm veamos, porque soy superior a ti- se burlo Draco.

Natashia se dio la vuelta y clavo su mirada en el, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el joven se percato de tal situación y se mofo de ella.

-Oh, que triste, la hermosa bebe Carter quiere llorar- las facciones de Draco estaban impregnadas de odio y por lo tanto su atractivo desaparecía. Natashia rápidamente se acerco a el, sus rostros estaba frente a frente, levanto el brazo y le dio una estruendosa cachetada, Draco se tambaleo, metió su mano en su bolsillo buscando su varita.

-¡Maldita bruja!- grito mientras acariciaba su enrojecida mejilla, el dolor era muy fuerte, Carter corrió rápidamente hasta un salón vacio.. El la persiguió danto tumbos

-Me las vas a pagar Carter- exclamo el rubio

-Que te parece Draco, ¿Quién es el bebe ahora?- se burlo, levantaron sus varitas.

-¡Cruc…!-

-¡Expelliarmus!- se adelanto Natashia, lo desarmo, la varita de Draco voló y ella la atrapo.

Ella se desternillaba de la risa, Malfoy cobardemente se escondía detrás del escritorio, pero el maullido de un gato provoco que la chica se callara.

-¿Quién anda allí señora Norris?- pregunto desde afuera Argus Filch

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron atónitos, era tardísimo y si Filch los descubría en un salón vacio en plena noche los castigarían severamente. Draco corrió sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba Natashia. Se metieron justo a tiempo en un pequeño armario.

-Me estas pisando tarada- susurró Draco

-Cállate y deja de quejarte idiota-

Argus Filch y su fiel gata entraron en el lugar, Natashia conjuro silenciosamente un hechizo para que ningún Squib pudiera abrir el armario donde se escondían.

-No hay nadie mi preciosa- comento Filch a su gata

La puerta se cerro, y ambos magos salieron del armario sofocados. Ella se dirijo rápidamente a la puerta, se asomo y velozmente volvió a cerrarla

-¡Rayos! Esta allá afuera todavía- indico Carter

-Todo es tu culpa ¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-Yo no quería verte, que tu te entrometiste y me insultaste es otra cosa-

-Tu me golpeaste-

-La única solución es bueno….-

-¡Habla! No te quedes callada como lo estúpida que eres- rezongó Draco

-Te prohíbo que me sigas hablando de esa forma Malfoy, mi solución es quedarnos aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Pasar la noche contigo? Prefiero estar con un troll

-Bueno como quieras, lárgate entonces, yo me quedare aquí-

Draco Malfoy lo pensó y después de varios minutos se sentó junto a Carter.

-Dame mi varita ahora mismo-

-No, mejor duérmete y deja de lloriquear huroncito- se burlo

-Si no me la das te voy a ..-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer eh? Cierra la boca- respondió mientras cerraba delicadamente sus ojos y recargaba su cabeza en la fría pared. Él rubio maldecía por lo bajo, y después de dos intentos fracasados para recuperar su varita, decidió dormirse. Inconscientemente Natashia se acurruco en los brazos de Malfoy y este la abrazo y reposo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

HOLAAAAA! Muy largo el capitulo verdad? Bueno confieso q me divertí con este cap.

MANDO MUCHOS BESOOSS!

Fanatic Hp: si yo igual amo a severus! Es un personaje magnificoo! TKKM

Mestiza: Hola lindaaa! Como estas? TKKMM q tal este cap?

BrendaMalfoy: vaya q milagro! JEJEJE a mi también me pasaba lo mismo q a ti, solo veia fics d Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, sev y Lily y Dramiones XD! Pero yo rompí con la tradición! :P TKKMMM!

Hechicerah: Gracias! Espero t guste este capitulo! TKKMM d verdad tu opinión es muy importante!

LES DECEO UN HERMOSO FIN DE SEMANA LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D J


	18. Chapter : De manzanas y corazones rotos

Capitulo 18º

_"Natashia y Harry observaban las nubes pasar, era todo un paraíso, en el Castillo de Hogwarts se respiraba tanta paz y amor, era un mundo sin mortifagos y dementores, Lord Voldemort ni Draco Malfoy figuraban por aquel lugar. Tan solo eran el y su amada, tirados en el pasto y besándose con tal pasión. Natashia percibió el delicioso aroma del fino perfume de Potter, lo abrazo con tal fuerza y le susurro "Te Amo", pero se sentía todo tan real. De pronto Carter callo de lado estrepitosamente, el dolor se sentía tan real…"_

-¡Carter! Casi me rompes las costillas- grito Draco Malfoy mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo estaba… ¡Por Merlín!- dijo para si misma visiblemente ruborizada, todo fue un sueño.

-Eres empalagosa y molesta- se quejo el chico

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que hice mal Draco Malfoy?- cuestionó molesta

-¡Te dormiste sobre mi! Me abrazabas muy fuerte -

-No es verdad ¡Tu me abrazabas!-

-Me largo de aquí, no puede pasar un rato más contigo-

-Oh esta bien vete, pero luego no me andes besando enfrente de los gorilas a los que llamas amigos- respondió ruborizada.

Draco salió del salón, Natashia lo vio alejarse, minutos después ella también se fue de aquel lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, era todavía muy temprano, seguramente sus amigas estarían dormidas. Sigilosamente entro al cuarto, en efecto estaban totalmente dormidas, Carter se recostó silenciosamente en su cama y se volvió a dormir, aunque ya no percibía aquel delicioso aroma. Pasadas unas cuantas horas alguien le hablaba.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto bruscamente Alexia.

-¡OH! Tranquila, todo fue culpa de Filch y su gata- respondió adormilada Carter

-¿Qué?-

-Draco me insulto le di una cachetada, y bueno el me correteo, me metí a un salón, nos escondimos porque Filch estaba allí y Salí hasta después, ¡Me quede dormida!- le platico rápidamente.

-Jajajaja eso te pasa por salir con el- comento divertida su amiga

-No fue nada gracioso, nos la pasamos peleando todo el tiempo, es odioso-

-Para mí si lo es, bueno arréglate y vámonos a desayunar-

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Harry y Hermione hablaban sobre los horrocruxes y de cómo sacarle la información a Slughorn, al ver a las dos amigas, Hermione estaba visiblemente molesta con Natashia por haber llegado tan tarde.

-¡Te pudieron haber expulsado!- exclamo escandalizada Granger

-Oh vamos Herms, ya paso, olvídalo- señalo Natashia, después de haberle platicado su aventura- No fue mi culpa-

Se dirigieron a la clase de pociones, donde Slughorn saludo efusivamente a Harry, Hermione y a Natashia. La clase trato sobre la ley de Golpalott, un tema muy difícil que al parecer sólo Hermione logró entender. Además de que para realizar este antídoto el misterioso libro del príncipe no podía ayudar a Harry ya que al parecer el príncipe también había entendido muy bien el proceso, ya que no había hecho ninguna anotación en ese tema.

Natashia comprendió solo una parte, y Harry tuvo que empezar a hacer la actividad sin la menor idea de que hacer. No podían copiar lo que hacia Hermione ya que había avanzado tanto en hechizos no verbales que no necesitaba hablar en voz alta.

Ernie Macmillan tampoco tenia idea de lo que hacia. La fama en pociones de Harry estaba apunto de caer en picada, cuando leyó un garabato en su libro de pociones "se le mete un bezoar por el gaznate". Harry recordó que Snape les había dicho lo que era un bezoar, así que se dirigió al armario del material hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, saco el bezoar y regreso a su lugar.

-¡Paren, paren! El tiempo acabo- exclamo Slughorn que dio por terminado el tiempo y comenzó a examinar las pociones de todos.

Hermione intentaba terminar antes de que llegara Slughorn y Ron ya había dado el caso por perdido. El profesor Slughorn llego hasta donde se encontraba Harry

-¿Qué haz hecho muchacho?- pregunto alegremente, mientras Harry le enseñaba el bezoar.

-¡Por Merlín! Mira que cara tienes muchacho, ¡Excelente!-

Hermione se enojo, ya que había puesto mucho esfuerzo en su poción pero Slughorn solo tenía ojos para Harry. Al terminar la clase todos se retiraron, Ron y Hermione parecían disgustados. Harry se quedo un momento más para preguntarle a Slughorn sobre los Horrocruxes. Al salir Natashia junto a Alexia, pasaron junto a Draco, este tomo del brazo a Natashia y bruscamente la jalo hacia el.

-¿Por qué no te sentaste con nosotros? Te fuiste con semejante gentuza- exclamo Malfoy mirando con desdén a Alexia

-De que te preocupa, si en la mañana estabas enojado conmigo, y no le llames gentuza, es mi mejor amiga- encaro fríamente

Antes de que Malfoy replicara, sus amigos comenzaron a gritarle que llevara a Natashia con ellos, pero Carter se escabullo antes de que Draco comenzara a lucirse. Visiblemente molesta se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

-Hola Natashia, este humm… casi no hemos platicado- expreso tímidamente Harry Potter durante la hora de la comida.

-Hola Harry, no verdad, amm, ¿Tienes entrenamiento?- cuestiono

-Si, allí podemos platicar tranquilamente-

Natashia le dirigió una dulce sonrisa correspondida por el muchacho, ella se despidió y salió del Gran Comedor, Harry la siguió tenia que contarle su plan para el fin de curso. En la mesa de Slytherin Draco reclamaba algo a Goyle, pero Blaise Zabini se percato que Potter seguía a Carter.

-Malfoy veo que alguien esta interesado en tu chica- susurro con malicia

-Cállate Blaise, no me interesa tengo asuntos mucho mas importantes que esa Carter-

-¿De verdad? Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía, más aun si es Potter quien la sigue-

-¿Qué? Potter, creo que esto va hacer muy divertido-señalo con maldad, rápidamente se paro de la mesa y tomo una manzana, salió del Comedor y observo a Harry hablando con la chica.

-Harry es maravilloso, después de todo esto podremos estar juntos- dijo efusivamente.

-Vaya vaya Potter, tu mami no te enseño que cada quien tiene sus pertenencias y hay que respetarlas-

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, mándale saludos al fracasado de tu padre en Azkaban- respondió con rabia Potter

Natashia los miraba nerviosamente, no sabia que hacer, intento alejarse poco a poco, pero en su afán de escapar su peor miedo se hico realidad, Draco la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, ante la triste y encolerizada mirada de Harry Potter. Natashia logro zafarse de los brazos del muchacho y escapo, salió corriendo sin mirar a los ojos a su amado, el niño que vivió.

Malfoy mordió la manzana orgulloso, se sentía superior a cualquiera.

-Lo lamento Potter, que esta dulce e inocente manzana no te la pueda compartir, pero te daré las sobras si quieres, cuando ya no me sirvan- musitó Malfoy impregnando todas sus palabras con maldad, tirando al suelo junto a los pies de Harry las sobras de la fruta

El ojiverde estaba destrozado. Su idea era que, después de que Natashia lograra averiguar que tramaba el maldito Malfoy, volvieran a ser pareja, y que, junto la ayuda de Dumblendore no la sacaran de Hogwarts.

Natashia se arrodillo junto al lago, llorando sin control, su amado Harry Potter la vio besarse frente a su peor enemigo. En ese momento temía más que nunca perderlo y se sentía culpable y una muy mala persona.

-¡TE ODIO MALFOY!- grito enfurecida, alguien la miraba a lo lejos con su larga túnica color negro ondeando a causa del fuerte viento.

Severus Snape no podía dejar de pensar en su Lily, recordó el momento en que su primer novio le rompió el corazón.

_"- Sev estoy devastada, me engaño Marcus, tenias razón, se que nunca te agrado y no te hice caso- confesó la hermosa pelirroja mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, Snape no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer ante tal situación._

_-te..te qu…- no pudo continuar._

_-Yo también a tu Sev- susurro mientras ambos se abrazaban"_

Severus no permitiría que Malfoy cometiera los mismos errores que el con su amada Lily, no en absoluto los vigilaría y estaba seguro que, Draco al igual que el en alguna ocasión, valoraría la valiosa compañía que tiene a su lado.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! GRACIAS X SUS HERMOSISIMOS COMENTARIOSSSSSSS! Gracias a ustedes, mi motivacion a seguir escribiendooo! :D LAS QUIERO CHICAS!


	19. Chapter 19: Memorias de un Principe

Capitulo 19º

Llego febrero, y comenzaron los cursos de aparición. El gran comedor se había adecuado para que los alumnos pudieran practicar ahí, además de que se había levantado el sortilegio que impedía que se aparecieran dentro de Hogwarts, pero solo en el gran comedor. El instructor, Wilkie Twycross, les indicaba como debían de acomodarse para empezar el curso, claro que, hubo un gran alboroto de todos los alumnos buscando su lugar.

Natashia jalo del brazo a Harry y lo condujo hasta donde estaba Malfoy, que conversaba con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Nos esta llevando mas tiempo- susurro Malfoy, Goyle intentaba replicarle.

-Ustedes se deben limitar a lo que les mande y deben seguir vigilando- regaño el rubio

Harry comentó lo bastante fuerte para que Malfoy lo oyera "Que él si comentaba sus planes con sus amigos si necesitaba su ayuda" Malfoy llevó su mano hacia la varita pero los jefes de las casas gritaron pidieron silencio entre los alumnos y Draco se volteó de nuevo.

-Para poder aparecerse, son necesarias las 3 D: Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura- explico Twycross

Pero Harry no podía poner atención ya que pensaba en Malfoy, en lo que le estaba tomando más tiempo, cuando llegó el momento de aparecerse no pudo lograrlo, sólo se tambaleó y por poco cayó al suelo. Natashia por su parte no dejaba de observarlo de reojo, desde el incidente del beso, ella se había vuelto mas tímida con el. El también le hablaba con un dejo de tristeza, aunque ambos seguían enamorados uno del otro evitaban pensar en que, quizá su destino no era estar juntos.

Cuando la lección termino Harry y Ron comentaron su experiencia cuando trataron de desaparecerse,

-Senti algo raro en los pies- dijo Ron

-Eso significaba que tus zapatos te quedan chicos Ronald- se bufo Hermione y siguió caminando con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry ignoró el comentario, le acaba de surgir una idea, se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor con Ron siguiéndolo. Harry subió hasta su cuarto, abrió su baúl y sacó el mapa del merodeador.

-Ron, Malfoy esta utilizando a Crabbe y a Goyle para hacer guardia- explico Harry

-Aquí esta- comento el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba con el dedo el nombre "Draco Malfoy"- En la sala común de Slytherin-

-No lo voy perder de vista- susurro Potter

Conforme pasaban los días, Draco se mostraba más amable con Natashia, cosa que, a la chica le agradaba.

-Es un odioso, egoísta y arrogante todavía, pero por lo menos ya me empieza a respetar- indico alegremente a Alexia

-Es un comienzo amiga-

Harry por su parte, lo seguía vigilando, nunca lo vio en un sitio sospechoso, aunque a veces parecía que no estaba en el castillo. Potter se preguntaba en donde se metía

Aquel día del 14 de Febrero, Carter había estado dudosa, tenía ganas de pasar el rato con Harry Potter pero seria muy sospechoso que no lo pasara con "su novio Slytherin", Había tomado una difícil decisión.

La Luna iluminaba perfectamente bien a la joven pareja que estaba en los jardines del colegio, ambos caminaban con las manos entrelazadas y contemplaban el cielo nocturno

-Que hermosa es la luna- dijo entre suspiros una bella jovencita

-Si muy bella- señalo aburrido Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué hacemos si nos descubren?-

-Bueno, te culparé a ti Carter- apunto el rubio mientras se recostaba en el pasto

-Muy gracioso Malfoy- dijo con ironía la muchacha, al momento en que recargaba su cabeza en el chico

El silencio los invadió, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. El rubio pensaba "Solo me estoy divirtiendo un rato, cuando me aburra la abandonare, al fin es una estúpida Gryffindor" pero no podía evitar que le agradara bastante la compañía de Carter. Por otro lado Natashia se decía en su cabeza "Cuando logre atraparlo con las manos en la masa terminare con ese engreído y Harry y yo seremos felices" aunque al igual que el, le comenzaba a gustar estar a su lado.

Draco sorpresivamente la abrazo, ella se acurruco en sus brazo y le correspondió tal gesto con un breve beso. Después de todo ¿Qué tiene de malo que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor sean pareja? La chica percibió un delicioso aroma, cerró sus ojos, siempre creyó que tal perfume era de Harry Potter, en sus sueños.

Dos personas los observaban a lo lejos, uno de ellos un anciano profesor de gran sabiduría, junto a el se encontraba un hombre de túnica negra de gran valentía. Severus Snape comenzó a dirigirse hacia los jóvenes magos, Dumblendore lo detuvo.

-Déjalos Severus, después de todo es un punto a favor a nuestra causa que la señorita Carter sea pareja del joven Malfoy- explico el director, Snape asintió- me recuerdan a ti-

Snape fingió con su talento no saber a que se refería, Albus Dumblendore lo miro atraves de sus anteojos en forma de luna.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, te pido por favor, que los vigiles y los protejas- ordeno tranquilamente- Slytherin, Gryffindor, joven atraído por las Artes Obscuras, por su parte la bella y dulce señorita de gran y noble corazón, ¿Acaso no te suena conocido Severus?-

Snape trago saliva, y desvió la mirada, poso su vista en la pareja. El sabio profesor lo miro con compasión.

-Buenas noches Severus- se despidió

_"-No entiendo porqué los Gryffindor son enemigos de Slytherin ¡Míranos a nosotros! ¿Por qué es eso Sev?- pregunto la pequeñita Lily Evans_

_-Bueno es que…. Por el linaje- comprendió que había metido la pata, la linda pelirroja lo miraba molesta, intento remediar su error- No me refería a eso-_

_-Sev jamás te a importado el linaje, soy sangre sucia y lo sabes bien- replico ofendida"_

_" Snape aprovechaba la discusión entre James y Lily para recuperar su varita y herir a Potter en la mejilla, James enojado lo colgó en el aire por los pies, queden expuestas las piernas y la ropa interior del chico de Slytherin_

_-Quien quiere verle los calzones a Quejicus- grito efusivamente James Potter, Snape estaba boca abajo, los jóvenes Sirius y James reían a carcajadas, Lupin divertido y preocupado miraba a Severus, mientras que Peter los observaba nervioso y a la vez con admiración._

_Decenas de alumnos se desternillaban de la risa ante la humillación de Snape_

_-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Bájenlo ahora!- grito encolerizada la pelirroja Lily_

_James Potter obedeció de mala gana. Snape estaba apunto de cometer el peor error de su vida, insultar a su razón de ser y de vivir._

_-No necesito tu ayuda, sangre sucia- exclamo enojado_

_ Lily salió corriendo y llorando descontroladamente."_

Hola! Esperando q esten muy bien! Los quieroooo! XAO!:D feliz inicio d semana!

.com/perfil/228298


	20. Chapter 20:Lagrimas de Dragon

Capitulo 20º

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas le dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo mes que comenzaba, el de la primavera, el primero de marzo era el cumpleaños de Ronald Weasley, Harry le regalo unos guantes de guardián nuevos, Alexia y Natashia por su parte, le obsequiaron un hermoso cojín con distintos dibujos de Quidditch de cumpleaños. En ese momento Harry sacó la mitad de sus cosas del baúl hasta que encontró el mapa del merodeador y comenzó a buscar a Malfoy que no parecía estar en su habitación. Natashia miro el mapa, y Harry suspirando clavo su mirada en ella.

Ron seguía viendo sus regalos que eran demasiados, entre ellos un reloj de oro. Mientras tanto Harry y Natashia seguían buscando a Malfoy en el mapa, Ron les ofreció un chocolate, que ambos rechazaron.

-Malfoy volvió a esfumarse ¿No tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?- pregunto Harry a Natashia.

-No Harry, en donde me lo encuentro es en los jardines o en los pasillos, ningún lugar en especial- explico tímidamente

Ron siguió comiendo los chocolates. Harry guardo el mapa, mientras seguía pensando en Malfoy, Natashia y Alexia salieron del cuarto, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. EL pelirrojo parecía distraído y embobado.

-Vamos Ron bajemos a desayunar- comento Harry

-Amm no tengo hambre-

_"Ron se comió los chocolates que Romilda Vane le había dado a Harry y que contenían filtro de amor. El chico Weasley estaba "enamorado" de Romilda. Potter decidió llevarlo con Slughorn para que le diera un antídoto, usando la escusa de presentarle a Romilda, lo llevo hacia el despacho de Slughorn. En el camino se encontraron a Lavender, pero Ron la ignoro diciendo que Harry le iba a presentar a Romilda, Harry trato de hacer una mueca de disculpa pero pareció mas una risa burlona._

_Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor,__Harry le contó a Slughorn lo que pasaba, El maestro pregunto a Harry por qué no había hecho el antídoto, el chico respondió que jamás había preparado un antídoto de ese tipo.__ Slughorn preparó el antídoto y se lo dio a Ron, que pareció desanimarse._

_-Ahora necesitamos levantarte el ánimo, hagamos un brindis por tu cumpleaños Rupert- exclamo el profesor mientras servía tres copas, con una botella que iba a regalarle a Dumblendore_

_ Ron se bebió su copa y en un instante Harry se dio cuenta que pasaba algo malo. El pelirrojo dejo caer su copa. Empezó a sacudirse con violencia y a botar espuma por la boca. Slughorn quedó muy sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada, así que Harry corrió hacia el kit de pociones tomó el bezoar y se lo metió a Ron en la boca. El muchacho dio una sacudida emitió un jadeo y se quedo flácido e inmóvil."_

-Adiós Tom- se despidió Alexia de su queridísimo novio, Ginny y Natashia conversaban alegremente cuando Hermione llego desesperada.

-Ron esta en la enfermería- aviso Granger, todas las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron velozmente a la enfermería. Ronald estaba recostado, Harry y el profesor Slughorn lo acompañaban.

Natashia abrazo a la triste Hermione, Harry la miro a los ojos preocupado, Carter le dirigió una triste sonrisa. Granger se acerco a la cama del pelirrojo, lo tomo de la mano y lo miro suspirando.

-Err….errmi…ion- dijo entre sueños Ronald Weasley, Hermione observo el rostro de su amado,

Harry, Alexia, Hermione y Natashia salieron del lugar, dejando solos a Ron y a su familia. Carter tenia un mal presentimiento, se despidió de sus amigos, y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin

-¿Dónde esta Draco Malfoy?-le pregunto a unas muchachas de esa casa

-Como si te lo fuéramos a decir repugnante Gryffindor- respondieron con rencor

Natashia preguntaba una y otra vez sobre el paradero del muchacho, pero por cada pregunta recibía insultos por doquier, dándose por vencida se dirigió al segundo piso, tal vez Myrtle la Llorona le podría ayudar en su búsqueda. Pero lo encontró con sus ojos enrojecidos saliendo del baño, se llevo una mano al rostro limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas, Natashia saco su varita lo acorralo y le apunto.

-Dime la verdad ¿los ataques a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley están relacionados contigo verdad?- cuestiono enérgicamente, Draco estaba inmóvil y nervioso.

-Noo..yo no..-

-¡DIME LA VERDAD!-

-Aléjate de mi ¡Ya te lo dije soy una mala persona! Soy muy peligroso para ti, no quiero lastimarte- grito el rubio mientras se alejaba de Carter -¡Denúnciame ante Dumblendore!-

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Quieres hacerle daño a Harry Potter o que? ¿Acaso seré yo tu próxima victima? ¡Atácame ahora mismo entonces!- exploto la chica, mientras lloraba descontroladamente- ¡La verdad es que yo amo a Harry Potter y no a ti! Te odio-

Draco sintió como una espada invisible lo atravesaba, se acerco bruscamente hacia Carter, la empujo fuertemente y la muchacha quedo pegada a la fría pared. Ambos lloraban sin control.

-Sabes que soy desgraciado, cruel y malvado, que yo pertenezco al lado obscuro y no tengo luz en mi interior, mas que soledad, egoísmo y arrogancia, pero ¡Jamás en la vida te pondría una mano encima para causarte un mal ! ¡JAMAS! No me atrevería a dañarte- el rubio desvió la mirada y un escalofrió lo invadió, Natashia ya no lloraba, lo miraba con compasión y amor.- Ni Potter y mucho menos tu tienen que ver con… bueno.. mi misi…..-

-Drac…-

-Olvídalo- Malfoy se separo de ella ruborizado, una atmosfera de tristeza se sentía profundamente, Natashia lo miraba atónita, el chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, la miro con profunda tristeza y se alejo.

Carter estaba completamente inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, repaso en su cabeza cada palabra que el joven mago expreso. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la jovencita corrió hasta la sala común a donde pertenecía.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el ojiverde Potter mientras la abrazaba-

-Fue… el Harry.. Draco tiene que ver con todo esto… pero el….- guardo silencio, en ese momento era mejor la soledad Necesito darme un baño lo lamento .. Luego hablamos-

-Pero acabas de llegar-

-Lo se, pero necesito meditar muchas cosas-

Potter observo como salía de la sala común, ella no tenia idea de a donde ir, "El baño de prefectos" pensó, Ron le había explicado como ingresar meses atrás. Natashia entro a un hermoso cuarto de baño, abrió las llaves que provocaban que el agua caliente saliera y sirvió el jabón líquido. La muchacha se desvistió y se metió a la inmensa tina.

En el agua los recuerdos la invadían, recordó a sus padres, el Ejército de Dumblendore, los maltratos de su tía Larissa, tantas cosas.

_" -Carter, Natashia- exclamo la Profesor Minerva MaGonagall._

_Una pequeñita y delgadita niña se sentaba tímidamente en el taburete, la profesora le colocaba un sombrero raido, que le quedaba grandísimo._

_"Interesante, otra Carter, podría mandarte a Slytherin, aunque Ravenclaw seria una perfecta opción, pero veo valentía, perseverancia y amor puro, tal vez podrías quedar en Gryffindor donde lograras que una marchita flor nazca de nuevo"_

_-¡Gryffindor!- la mesa de aquella casa aplaudió estruendosamente, Natashia sonreía alegremente, dejando entrever que le faltaban varios dientes de leche."_

Siempre en sus pensamientos, aquella frase creyó que se refería a su aspecto físico pero, ¿Acaso se refería a un muchacho? ¿Su misión era ayudar a Draco Malfoy a sacar ese buen corazón que estaba tan enterrado entre pura maldad? Tal vez algún hombre de gran sabiduría podría ayudarla.

Hola a todosss! Lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido pero las tareas son demasiadas pero eso si las hago con alegria! Pero aqui estoy! d verdad muchas gracias x todos sus hermosos y divinos comentarios! no se si se habran dado cuenta pero les estoy respondiendo sus com! creo q es mejor para q asi tengamos mas comunicacion! Los quiero muchoo! Q TENGAN MUCHAS BENDICIONES EN SU FIN D SEMANA! prometo subir dos caps mañana!

DIOS MIO YA LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 20! todo gracias a ustedes! sin su apoyo esto no seria posible! LOS QUIEROOOO! :D


	21. Chapter 21: El Sabio Corazon

Capitulo 21º

Después de la clase de Herbologia, Natashia por fin tuvo la oportunidad de platicarle a Harry todo lo sucedido respecto a Malfoy, Ronald iba mejorando considerablemente aunque Potter como capitán de Quidditch tuvo que poner en su lugar a Cormac McLaggen.

-Nat, mande a Kreacher y a Dobby a vigilar a Malfoy, es muy peligroso que te sigas relacionando con el, así que…. Bueno podremos estar juntos- susurro el ojiverde.

-¿Qué mandaste a los elfos a vigilarlo? Bueno es… es una excelente idea- respondió seriamente, sabía que era muy difícil seguirse relacionado con el Slytherin dado que, no se hablaban desde aquel incidente.

-Bueno este yo… hum ¿Quieres que nos veamos después de mi entrenamiento?- pregunto ruborizado.

-Amm Harry esta noche no puedo-

-¿Por qué? Tu ya no sales con Malfoy ¿Verdad?-

-No es por Draco, es que, eh decidido ir a ver al Profesor Dumblendore-

- ¿Le comentaras del tema de Malfoy?-susurro el chico

-mmm si-

Al caer la tarde, Carter había terminado todos su deberes, nerviosa se coloco su túnica de Gryffindor, jamás en su vida había entablado una conversación con el director y mucho menos ir a su oficina. Ella siguió las instrucciones de Potter, cuando llego al pasillo donde se encontraba tal lugar, Natashia observo la estatua de una gárgola, y pronuncio la contraseña. Unas escaleras aparecieron, la muchacha subió y antes de tocar la puerta del profesor escucho una discusión.

-¿Y que si ya no quiero hacerlo?- pregunto fríamente la voz de un hombre

-¡Juraste hacerlo Severus! ¡Es crucial que lo hagas!- grito Dumblendore- Hazlo por ella-

-No la metas en esto por piedad-

-Es por ella, la razón por lo que prometiste hacerlo, ¡por ella Severus! No la defraudes-

Natashia corrió hacia las escaleras fingiendo subirlas nuevamente, dado que, se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse. Snape abrió la puerta y miro a la muchacha.

-¡Carter! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto el maestro

-Pro..profesor yo solo venia a consultar al director-

-Sea bienvenida señorita Carter- exclamo amablemente el anciano profesor

Severus Snape se alejo, y Natashia ingreso a la imponente oficina de Dumblendore, boquiabierta olvidaba el porque de su visita, estaba maravillada, observo los libros, todos los distintos objetos de astronomía, Era una bonita y acogedora habitación , llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, los cuales dormían gentilmente en sus marcos, en un estante tras , estaba un desgastado y andrajoso sombrero de mago... El Sombrero Seleccionador. Un hermoso Fénix entonaba una melodiosa melodia.

-Tengo el presentimiento de saber el porque de su visita señorita Carter- señalo alegremente Dumblendore mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, la jovencita lo imito.

-¿De-de verdad?- cuestiono sorprendida

-¡Por supuesto! Es sobre el joven Draco Malfoy ¿no es así?- dijo mientras la observaba atraves de sus lentes en forma de luna

-¡Si! Así es profesor es que yo.. tengo demasiadas dudas señor, como usted sabrá yo ..yo no tengo… padres y necesito el consejo de alguien sabio, como usted-

Dumblendore sonrió y la miro con ternura.

-Es muy halagador señorita Carter, ¿Cuáles son sus dudas?-

- Bueno, es que, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo una frase aquel día, "ayudaras a una flor marchita para que nazca de nuevo" pero ¿se refería a Draco Malfoy?-

-Muchas conjeturas podrían hacerse pero la respuesta esta dentro de usted, su corazón es su guía, un inmenso mapa que le enseñara su verdadero camino, lo que hoy siente su corazón, mañana lo entenderá su cabeza, por supuesto que hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero también dejar hablar al corazón- le aconsejo el sabio director

-Entonces, no es incorrecto que mi corazón, bueno ame a otra persona que tiene otros principios, totalmente diferentes a los míos-

- Presencie una historia de amor verdadero señorita, hace mucho tiempo. Un amor, de un Slytherin hacia una Gryffindor, el joven mago eligió el camino incorrecto, las artes obscuras, ella por su parte, sacrifico su vida por el camino del amor y la verdad, por su único hijo, el arrepentido de todas las cosas malas que cometió juro hasta ultimo día de su vida, seguir el camino del bien, por el verdadero amor que sentía hacia ella-

-Que hermoso, es una historia de amor maravillosa-

-Ella le abrió los ojos al corazón del muchacho, conoció su luz interna y desde entonces no deja de brillar.-

-Profesor ¿Qué es el amor verdadero para usted?- pregunto Natashia

-El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es, es el respeto, la admiración, la compasión y la bondad.El verdadero amor supone siempre la renuncia a la propia comodidad personal, es desinteresado y está exento de todo miedo. Se derrama sobre el objeto de su afecto sin que pida nada a cambio. Su alegría está en la alegría de dar, el verdadero amor esta dentro de nosotros mismos-

-y Para que el amor sea verdadero, nos debe costar ¿nos es así? Nos debe doler. Nos debe vaciar de nosotros mismos.-

-Es correcto-

-Gracias profesor, Harry tiene razón, usted es el ser mas maravilloso que jamás eh conocido-

_"" Corazón confundido ayúdame a vivir, necesito que me dejes con claridad pensar_

_.Corazón confundido necesito amar, más no puedo decidir si es amor o amistad._

_Corazón confundido con un poco de paz, podré quizá mirar claro el camino a seguir._

_Si es amor o amistad sólo quiero saber, pues de cualquier manera me debo de decidir._

_Corazón confundido, acaso mis sentimientos hacia Harry son de amistad y lo que siento por Draco es algo mas_

_Serena y tranquilamente te dejaré pensar porque sé que la respuesta pronto a ti llegará" _

_ Holaa! espero esten muy bien! Gracias x su apoyooo! MestizaLuantica, Brenda Malfoy, Hechicerah, Potterica, Fanatic HP, Lady Victoria y a todos los q leen este su fic! GRACIAS INFINITAS! Sinceramente no se hasta cuando actualizare, posiblemnte el miercoles, de no ser asi seria hasta el prox fin d semana!_

_Q TENGAN UN HERMOSO INICIO D SEMANA! DEDICADO ESTE CAP! para el Gran Albus Dumblendore!._


	22. Chapter22 Dragones y recuerdos defamilia

Capitulo 22°

**Dragones y recuerdos familiares**

Para Natashia la conversación con el director fue muy reconfortante, se sentía inspirada y cuando la oportunidad se presentaba, compartía los consejos del sabio Profesor. Aquella tarde, Hermione, Alexia y Natashia estaban realizando sus deberes, Luna y Ginny no figuraban por ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto Ginny y Luna?- pregunto Alexia

-No lo se, es extraño, no creo que tarden demasiado-comento Natashia

-Hay que esperarlas, después de todo todavía no son las cinco- expreso Hermione

Las tres muchachas continuaron sus deberes, observaban el reloj constantemente, y sus dos amigas no aparecían. Natashia se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a buscar algún libro de Dragones, que fuera interesante, pues la chica le prometió a Hagrid levarle un libro sobre estas criaturas.

-No, no- decía para si misma, mientras pasaba con el dedo índice, pagina tras pagina, pero al devolver aquel libro, observo uno bastante desgastado "Diario de un Colacuerno" _Bellas Fotografías tomadas por A. Grint._

Natashia estaba paralizada, llevo el libro hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas

-Miren lo que encontré- susurro la chica

-Pe..pero ¡Caray! Tu padre.. bueno es su libro- exclamo maravillada Alexia

-Asi es, pero hay algo mas observen- exclamo Carter mientras les mostraba un pequeño papel, con unas finas letras en el.

_"Mi Clarissa_

_Mi libro se a convertido en un éxito en Rumania, pero no seria nada si no fuera por ti, la luz de mi vida , mi compañera y amiga en todo momento. Esta calle triste, se alegra cuando pasas tú, _

_Si hay debajo de la luna cosa que merezca ser estimada y preciada eres tu nada mia. Toda mujer es una flor con Alma, tal y como eres tu._

_A mi hija_

_Hija... todavía recuerdo aún como si fuera ayer cuando naciste... y ese tiempo se me ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..._

_Cuando te tuve por vez primera entre mis brazos, pensé que nombre podría ponerle a quien había venido a llenar mi vida de una gran dulzura y amor, es increíble como alguien tan pequeñito... puede hacer sentir algo tan gigantesco, por eso te escogí ese nombre Natashia._

_Sobre una torre había una mujer, de túnica blanca, peinándose la cabellera, que le llegaba a los pies. El peine desprendía sueños, con todos sus personajes: los sueños salían del pelo y se iban al aire._

_Pronto volveré a estar a su lado. Las amo, lucecitas de vida"_

Natashia sollozaba silenciosamente, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Alexia y Hermione la miraron con ternura y la abrazaron consolándola.

-Es.. es.. tan..- sollozo Natashia

-Tranquila- le consoló Hermione

-Ven Nat, será mejor que vallamos a la sala Comun ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió Alexia, Carter asintió, y las tres muchachas se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Ingresaron al lugar y no solamente Natashia lloraba, Ginny Weasley las recibió con los ojos enrojecidos y abrazo a la Carter.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestiono la pelirroja mientras se separaba de la joven

-Encontro… un libro escrito por su padre y una carta ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotras Gin?-exclamo Granger

-Dis…discuti con Dean, me afecto mucho y Luna se quedo a consolarme- explico Weasley con tristeza

-Lo lamentamos Ginny, de verdad- dijo Alexia mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias chicas-

-¡Hola Harry!- saludaron las muchachas

-Hola chicas ¿se encuentran bien, porque traen esos rostros de depresión?- indago el ojiverde

Las chicas le explicaron a Harry el porque de sus caras largas, el muchacho miro con ternura a su amada Natashia, y luego a la destrozada Ginny, no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción y orgullo, por la pelea entre ella y Dean. Mientras todos se despedían para irse a dormir, Natashia arranco un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

_"Si alguien te hace llorar, no se merece tus lagrimas, porque quien realmente se las merezca, nunca te hará llorar." Sonríe como tu solo lo sabes hacer Ginny, no permitas que nadie lastime a tu corazón, créeme no vale la pena llorar por ello._

Ginny se despidió de ella no sin antes tomar el papel, al leerlo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ambas se dieron un efusivo abrazo y se despidieron en silencio. Natashia se recostó en su cama y abrió el libro de su padre, miro las fotos divertida _" se nota que le gustaban_" pensó. Y sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida abrazando el libro con amor. Era lo único con lo cual podía sentir la esencia de sus padres.

Holaaa! a todoosssssssssss! disculpen tanta tardanza las tareas y todo eso pero prometo q este fin d semana actualizare! Los quiero muchoo! Nos vemos q tengan un hermosoo fin d semana!

Dedicado a MimiR_98, a Lu-Amo el magico mundo de HP! y a Hρ fan1 ϟ Te amo Radcliffe/ Potter MUERETE NARIZ ACHATAO!¡.!


End file.
